Friends
by THEPRINCESSdxc
Summary: After World Tour, Duncan and Courtney both have to go back to high school. Not wanting to spend the year fighting, they decide to become friend-ish. But will it work out? Or will they be ripping each others throats out?
1. The Start

Only a couple weeks after the tragedy that was Total Drama World Tour, I had the pleasure-(Note the sacrasm)-to go back to another tragedy called school. Only one more year of this hell hole though. Senior year and I still haven't lost my mind. Pretty proud if I do say so myself.

Yep, you heard me right. Even after I almost get killed by an exploding volcano, I'm still expected to go back to school. But it wasn't that bad of a few weeks. Got to hang out with my awesome girlfriend and her friends. Unlike the girl scout I used to date, Gwen's friends were cool and didn't judge me for wearing baggy clothes. But now that fun time is over.

Usually in the morning regular people get woken up by an alarm clock. But I choose to ignore it and get woken up by my mother.

It's normal for her to come marching in hand on her hip yelling at me that I don't want to be late for school. Than I get up. Lazily brush my teeth for about a minute or twenty seconds, I don't count. Than I slap on some hair gel to keep the 'hawk up. Shrug on some, I think, clean clothes. And walk down the stairs and grab whatever seems edible.

"Excited for last day of school, hon?" My mom asked me.

"Hell no!" I grumble.

"Well, I'm just so proud that you made it this far! For a highschooler you have accomplished alot. You won a million dollars, and you haven't been to juvie in two years!" Ma said with such joy.

"He might be back in soon though." My father mumbles into his coffe cup. Not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"How could you say that about your son? And after such a good run!" My mothers blue eyes blazed in fire.

"He can sure run alright, from the cops. Even you have to admit he will be back in soon! The only one keeping him out of juvie was that girlfriend of his. Now he has new girlfriend, and she seems to be one of those teen punks."

After that I got angry. No one can say anything about Gwen. "Gwen, is not a teen punk. She is a great person, and she is helping me!" I yelled.

"Honey please don't yell at your father." My mother pleaded.

"Yeah, super great for you. Tell me what are her friends like? Huh? Juive kids with tattos?" He fires the first shot.

"Maybe. But atleast she cares about me. Unlike some people." I fire back.

"We care about you." My ma managed.

"You do, but I don't know about him." I pointed at my father. His dull gray eyes not showing much care.

"Fine but don't come crawling to me when your in jail and Gwen can't help you out." I hate my father so much. He had no hesitation when it came to questioning whether or not he loved me. Why should I have hesitation when it came to hating him?

"I'm gonna go." I hiss. I grab my back-pack and walk out of the kitchen.

"Have a nice day!" My ma waved. With a little bit of sadness in her voice. I'm to angry to pay attention.

While I'm leaving I take note that my father said nothing. I don't mind. My relationship to my dad was never anything special. While my ma was trying her best to be a good mom and incouraged me in whatever I did. My father instead would ignore me most the time. Again I didn't mind. I prefered it that way.

By the time I was on my bike I calmed down a little. I just rode, thinking about Gwen to keep me at peace.

I woke up at six sharp. Hitting the alarm button while throwing the blanket off my body. I hop into the shower washing my body, hair, face, and mind. Each day welcomed me with new a opportunity, that I was glad to accomplish. When I got out I brushed my teeth, and dried out my hair. Once every single hair was dry I put the blow dyer away and really looked at myself.

Yes you could say I changed alittle. Apperances of course, not persona. I will always be the bossy C.I.T everyones well knows me for. Though my hair grew and got a little darker. The rest stayed the same, besides the fact that I matured some.

Once I was done thinking of how I changed from the first day of freshmen year all the way to senior, I combed my hair and put a red headband in. Lightly putting on some make-up to liven my look. I walk out in a pink bath robe to choose some clothes.

While nothing seemed perfect enough I finally picked out a pleated dark blue sailor skirt that hugged my waist. With a red polo shirt with a few buttons undone, leaving a little clevage. After that I slip on some red flats.

I walk down the stairs to my overly big kitchen. My maid is there to set up the breakfast.

I sit down at the place set for me. On the plate was eggs with two waffles, syrup in each little square as I always liked. With a side of my favorite fruits, such as grapes, mandarins, and cut up slices of apples. And a cup filled with ice mocha.

I know you are all probably wondering why no bacon or sasuages.

That is because even though my dad is christian/catholic. My mother is a proud Jew. So sadly no pig for me, but I'm fine with that. It helps me keep a longer happy life.

I happily eat the food waiting for my mother and father to come down. I know most families eat together. But my mother and father are both to busy to eat besides in their offices.

Plus I have no siblings. It's not that my parents didn't try of course. It's just they couldn't I was a blessing. See the thing is my mother was never allowed to have children, something was wrong with her. So when the time was right, they paid the doctor to fix anything that was wrong with her. The fix was only temporary, but they were able to have me. They felt bad that I couldn't be surronded by anyone else. But I learned to entertain myself.

After about thrity mintues they finally came down. My mother in a black floor length dress, as if she belonged in an old victorian house. The manison setting suited her too though. With her shoulder length blonde hair, black eyes, and fair skin she was perfect to anyone.

Than my father came. Dressed in the usual business suit and dress shoes. He was totally different from my mother. With tan skin, dark brown hair, and sea green eyes.

They both sat down at the table and staff immediately set down their plates. We all ate in silence.

"So, courtney?" My mother started.

"Yes, mother?" I asked straightening up my posture.

"What do you plan to do this year?"

"Um..." I mumble.

"It's not poliet to keep your mother waiting." My father interjected.

"Well, I plan to run for president. I was thinking of signing up for cheerleading and volleyball. Clubs I will also be signing up for is glee club, drama, yearbook, newspaper, everything really. To keep me challenged. Also so I can get into my prefered colleges. And to be valedictorian." I say.

"What colleges are you looking at?" My father ask. Green eyes looking straight at me.

I look downward. "I plan on six colleges. U.C.L.A, U.C.S.F, N.Y.A.D.A, Harvard, Stanford, or Yale."

"Impressive." He mumbles. I see he is satisfyed by my answer.

"I see our time has run short and you must leave for school. See you later, Pumpkin." My mother waves me goodbye.

I get up and the butler hands me my back-pack. I leave to go to my car before my father calls out.

"See you later, Princess."


	2. Hello, Again

**Ello, there lovelies! Just to let you know the end of this story is all up to you guys! If you want Duncan and Courtney to either be in a relationship or just stay friends, it's all your choice. Just say in the review what you think would be best. Also I would like to add if you want me to make a character for you just message me on what you want your person to be like and I'll be sure to put them in the story! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**Courtney's POV**

This is it. Senior year. One more year until I have to face the real world. Though exciting very nerve racking. All my life I have been waiting and waiting just to make it into the world. But now that my chances are coming, I'm scared. I just want the world to slow down for a bit and let me be young with my friends-but that would be totally unprofessional.

Then it hit me-What friends? I have spent all freshman year either studying every single minute of the day, or preparing for student council elections, or running through lines for the school play, or memorizing every single line to every single Katy Perry song for glee club, or running through routines for cheerleading. I was always on a busy schedule and never had time to socialize with people. Than on Total Drama not a lot of people liked me. The only person I was ever really friends with was Bridgette. And Geoff kind of.

But this year will be different. This year I'll make some new friends. There has to be someone out there who can tolerate me.

**Duncan's POV**

I drove up into the parking lot. Spotting Gwen drawling in her sketch pad, I parked my motorcycle. Quietly sneaking up behind her while kneeling I slip my arms around her waist and burry my face into her neck.

I say lowly, but roughly, "I want you to turn around and give me a kiss."

Gwen turns around and pecks me on the lips than turns around and keeps drawling.

"What's so important with that?" I ask.

"I have to get started on my file for college. If I don't get started now I won't get into a good art school." She sighs.

"Since when has college been so important?" I sit down next to her. Throwing my arm around her shoulder.

"Look I just want to get into a good school." She put her head in her hands.

"Eh! Forget college!" I exclaim.

"You don't want to go to college?" she asks.

"Nope." I simply reply.

"Then what are you going to do for a living?"

"I'm probably gonna work in a tattoo parlor." I shrug.

"Don't you want a stable career?" She looks at me dead serious. It's those eyes that make me want to turn away. And the fact that the reality of the real world is hitting everyone slowly makes me feel anxious.

I don't want to have to think of what I'm gonna do in the future right now.

"Look can we just stop talking about the future and focus on now?" I rotate my arms in a circle.

"Fine."

"Good." I kiss Gwen on the nose before getting up to leave.

"I'm going to have some fun."

**Courtney's POV**

I saw some punk kids laughing on the side of the school, holding spray paint. One of the teens back is turned to me. The others that are facing towards me widen there eyes in fear and run away.

The one with his back to me holds out his arms and shouts, "Hey! Where you going?"

I lightly tap him on the back. "Don't you know spray painting the school is a violation against school policy? Or do you not look over the rule book?" I ask coldly.

The teen slowly turns my way. After a second the appearance of the punk dawns on me. Duncan.

"No. I don't read the rules. I'm not an uptight priss like you." he fires back.

"Oh ha ha! What are you doing here anyways? Trying to get expelled on the first day?"

"Well it would save me a lot of trouble." He utters.

"You are such an irresponsible-" I start, but get cut off.

"Pig. I know. What else is new?" His face is no longer the laughing punk about to commit his next crime. Just the face of a guy who is meeting up with his ex.

"So what about that goth girlfriend of yours?" I make a point not to mention her name.

He now looks irritated. "Gwen. Her name is Gwen. And I don't know what she's doing."

"If I were you I would keep an eye on her. You never know what she'll do behind your back..." I trail off. Leaving him to wonder what Gwen could possibly do. And you never know with her.(Sorry for all the Gwen bashing)

"I actually trust Gwen. And I don't need relationship advice from a girl who isn't even in a relationship." His tone is full of mockery.

"I hope you know I choose not to be in a relationship."

"You just probably can't get a date." He snickers. I always use to hate that snicker of his. Almost as much as his poop eating grin.

"You know you can go back to being vile and spray painting the wall. I just really hope the principal walks out and sees you." I turn to leave.

You know we are going to be seeing each other a lot this year. How about we just try to at least act friend-ish. Because I really do not want to hear you little remarks." I hear Duncan say.

I turn around only to see him looking at me seriously.

"Fine..." I decide, "But only because I don't want to have to hear you always making little remarks at me! It will only distract me from my work." I say.

"So we got a deal?" He ask while holding out a hand.

I look at him and smile while grabbing his hand in mine. "Deal."


	3. Party Planning

**Duncan's POV**

I walk into my next class, a.k.a history. Ugh, why can't the day end? Or at least speed up to lunch. I'm so hungry! I look down and rub my tummy. It silently growls right back at me. Poor tummy. Okay I'm going soft.

Opening the door and everyone stares at me as if I killed someone. Gosh I was late for one class, and they all look at me like a weirdo! Okay maybe I missed more than one class, but oh well! Again, not like I killed someone.

"Why hello, Mr. Wate. Glad you finally decided to join us." My teacher gave me a dirty look and turned back to the board. She is the meanest person I have ever met. Have had her as my teacher for at least two years now and I can't stand her."Take a seat in the desk right next to Courtney over there." She points at the desk next to Court.

"Hey!" I nod at her. She looks up from her notebook and gives me a dirty look. "I thought we were friends." I give her a pouty puppy dog look. Making sure to pout out my lip all the way.

"Shh!" Is all she says, putting one finger to her lips. Than quickly looking down so she could keep up with the teacher writing notes on the white board.

I give up trying to have a converstation with her and sit down. I rip off a piece off paper from the kids notebook that was next to me. The geek hears the rip and looks my way. Glaring at me through his glasses. I flip him off and turn around. I wrote something down on the paper and handed it to her.

**(The rest will be a convo between Court and Duncan. Duncan will be bold and **_Courtney will be whatever this is calledXD)_

**Hey! Why won't you talk to me?**

_Because I'm working! Get back to your work!_

**But work is sooooo boring!=(**

_I don't care, Duncan. Don't you at least want to finish high school?_

**Yeah, but what is not paying attention to one class gonna do about me not graduating.**

_Believe it or not it can have a big impact on your grades by just not paying attention to one class. And since I know you I know this is not the only class you don't listen to._

**Who says I don't listen?**

_Your report card._

**Oh ha ha ha! Your quiet the comedian.**

_Thanks._

**Your welcome!=:)**

_It's called sarcasm. And what are those two dots?_

**On what?**

_On your smiley face._

**Those, my friend, are dimples.**

_...Just focus on what the teachers saying..._

**But I don't want to!**

_Stop acting like a child._

**But I don't wanna listen to the mean lady!=(**

_This is getting to out of hand. Duncan listen to her now!_

**No!**

_Yes!_

**No!**

_Duncan stop arguing with me!_

And than the bell rang signalling that class has end. Most of the people were exhaling sighs of relief. I know I was.

"You are impossible." I heard her mumble when I got up to leave. But when she said it I thought I could hear tone a bit playful. I think I'm hearing things.

**Courtney's POV**

Finally it was time for lunch. I quickly shoved everything in my locker just so I could get to the cafeteria early to get the good stuff. Right after I got all my food I sat down next to Bridgette.

"Hey." I say. Taking a sip of my coke. Letting it sit in my mouth for a second before swallowing.

"Hey!" Bridge said. I'm surprised at how joyful she sounded. Like a drunk Santa on Easter. Her face lit up like the Fourth of July

"Not to be rude are anything, but why are you so happy?" I question biting into my sandwich. Thank god the maid put avacado in.

"Because," Geoff said coming out of nowhere, while putting an arm around his blonde girlfriend, "I'm having a, "Congratulations for getting this far in high school!" party! And your invited."

"Thanks, but I don't know if I'll be able to come. So much work, so little time." I sigh. Playing with my side salad.

"You are coming." Duncan sat across from me at the table.

"I'm game." Gwen sat down next to him. Looking at me as if I were about to attack at any moment. I just shrug my shoulders and took a gulp of my drink.

"Okay where the hell is everyone coming from?" I exclaim. Looking around to see if anyone else was possibly going to come over here.

"Come on, Court. Can you please come to the party? Please?" Geoff and Duncan both gave me puppy eyes.

"Alright!", I agree, "But only for a little while." I reasoned. How bad can going to one of Geoff's parties be?

"Yes!" The boys high five each other.

"But I'll have to go dress shopping."

"I'll come with you!" Bridge exclaims. I make a note that Gwen didn't say anything about joining. And I really didn't want to ask her infront of everyone. So I left her in her silence.

"But you have to promise you won't trick me into getting something sluty." I pleaded. I heard Duncan cough something into his hand that made Geoff laugh, but Gwen frown. I didn't pay much attention so I shrugged it off.

"Scout's honor."

"Were you even a scout?" I raise one eyebrow, or at least tried to. I never knew how to really do that.

"Nope. Fine, I promise not to trick you into getting any ugly."

"Bridge..." I groan.

"What? I've seen you shop before. Not the most stylish person I know." She pointed out.

That kind of made me upset. "At least I'm not wearing skirts that can pass of for belts." I interjected. Gwen looked slightly offeneded when I said that. But oh well. Her skirts are a bit on the short side.

"This is going to be the best party ever!" Geoff shouted. Causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at us, and me to slump into my chair


	4. Ignore

**Courtney's POV**

"Okay... Hm. What would work for you?Something classy, yet sexy." Bridge utters looking through tons of dresses.

When we got to the shop I agreed to let her pick a couple dresses for me to try on while I pick out shoes. I really hope I won't regret my decison.

"Sexy? Really?" I question. Classy, yes. Sexy, no.

"Your single and it's senior year. You are in the dating pool. And if _you_ keep waiting, Mr. Right will never come! He won't just fall through the sky!" Bridge holds out her arms in the air.

I sigh. Slipping on some nude high heels. "What if I don't want to meet ?"

Bridge pulls out a yellow dress with feathers and cringes. I cringe along with her. I never understood how people could wear such flashy outfits. "Short dress or long?"

"Short." I say, after a few seconds I add, "But not to short."

"Now let me ask you this, do you want to be single for the rest of your life?" she turns to me.

"No, but-" I get cut off.

"Exactly. The time to look for a guy is now. I'm lucky because I have Geoff. You are currently single. And I as your best friend am here to help you in anyway that I can!" Bridge hugs me.

"Than help me find something to wear." I hug back.

"Of course."

"Bridge..."

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind..." I look downward.

"Okay." she looks at me for a second with concern.

Bridge than goes back to looking for clothes for me. While I keep looking at shoes.

"Okay, I got enough dresses for you to try on. Now get to it!"

**Duncan's POV**

Geoff and I are sitting down on the couch at his house playing Call of Duty. I was kicking his butt. He was just running around trying to avoid me and trying to stay alive. He wasn't good at it. Soon after I won about twenty times, we decide to call it quits and order pizza.

"Ugh! Pizza man get here now! My stomach is lonely! It needs to party!" Geoff groans while lying on the couch. His hands slowly going down his face.

"Just get something from the kitchen." I grumble playing Angry Birds on my phone. Dye you demonized pigs! Hey! Courtney once said that to me!

"I don't want to ruin the pizza!" He exclaims. Looking at me as if I murdered his sister. Which I would if she kept on screaming to One Direction songs.

"Then quit complaining! Where is your girlfriend?" I ask, swearing under my breath. I only had one more pig to kill and only one bird to kill it with when Geoff's sister shrieked something so high pitched only dogs could hear it. Making me miss my target. The damn pigs giving me their smug smiles. I really hate those pigs.

"She's out shopping with Courtney. Girl Stuff. I would tag along, but I don't want to be their pack mule." He grabbed the controller to play another round.

"Speaking of that-"

"You wanted to get back with Courtney?" Geoff asked.

"What?!" I shout, almost spitting out my soda.

"Nothing!" Geoff said too many octaves higher than usual.

"No. I was gonna say, when is the party?" I was completely shocked when Geoff said that. I mean why would _I_ want to get back with _her?_ Shes the one who probably wants to get back with me.

"Oh, it's gonna be this Friday." The door bell rang. "I'll get it."

"Huh..." I said thinking.

"What?"

"Gwen can't go."

"Why? She has something to do on Friday, but she won't tell me." Geoff steals a slice of pizza. The cheese slowly falling off the bread. I was a bit ticked off when Gwen said that we couldn't go to the movies on Friday. I mean I was okay with that part. I was just pissed that she wouldn't tell me what she was doing. Ever since the beginning of school she has been a little edgy.

"Dude that sucks. Will you still make it?" he gives me puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Alright, bro! Let's party!" We high fived.

"Yeah! Too bad your girlfriends got you on a lesh." I pat him on the back grabbing a slice.

"Nah, Bridge is cool. She's alright if I hang with the guys."

"Girls might say that they're okay with you going out. But you can only use that privliege to an extent. After a while the chick gets insecure and then _you_ have to make it better. Trust me I know. I dated Courtney."

"That reminds me," Geoff took a bite out of his pizza, "How is it like being friends with Courtney?"

"No one said we were friends. We are just friend-ish. Not friends. Friend-ish."

"Is there a difference?" he asks.

"A big one." I reply.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"If your friends than you are most likely friend-zoned. And if I wanted to get back with Courtney I would be able to. She simply can't keep her hands off of me. But being friend-ish just means that you are friendly and can easily be boyfriend and girlfriend, or enemies." I explain.

"That makes no sense." Geoff says confused,

"So do chicks. But we deal with them."

Than there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I get up. My back was hurting from sitting down for so long, so why not?

I open the door and there is Bridge and Court.

"I'm sorry the owners of this house have left town. I was assigned to clean up the house after they left."

"Just let us in, Duncan." Court demands.

"Alright..."

**Courtney's POV**

"Hey, dudettes! Welcome to thy home!" Geoff greeted with his arms spread.

"Do I hear One Direction?" I question.

"Yep." Geoff responds.

"I won't let these little things slip..." Duncan lowly sings along.

We all stared wide eyed at him. He than looks at us embarrassed. "She had been playing that song for over an hour. Don't judge me."

"Hey, why don't we watch a movie?" Geoff suggest.

I nod my head. It would be nice to just relax. Bridge and Geoff went to pick a movie. Duncan and I just sat on the couch. He sat in the middle leaving me no choice but to sit next to him. When Geoff and Bridge came back Geoff sat on the opposite of Duncan. While Bridge put the movie- Zombie Land- in and sat on Geoff's lap.

**Duncan's POV**

In the middle of the movie I put an arm around Courtney. She looked at what I did but didn't do anything about it. I took that as a good sign, and lowered my hand. She then gave me the "watch yourself" look. So I raised my hand up.

I felt a slight vibration in my butt and pulled out my phone. On the screen read that I got a text message from Gwen. Five minutes later when I didn't reply, she called. I immediately ignored her call, turning my head back to the tv.


	5. New look

**Geoff's POV**

Once the movie was over, I looked around and saw that the only other person awake was Bridge. And even she was a bit sleepy.

"Hey, Bridge?" I shake her a little.

"Yeah?" she rubs her eyes a little. She is so adorable!

"Do you think we should wake them up?" I point towards Duncan and Courtney. Duncan had one arm around Courtney with some drool around his mouth. Courtney had one arm around his waist using his chest as a pillow.

In all honesty I think they should go out again. Well part off me does. The other part of me is hoping that they don't get together. Because when they do, we all know it's going to be a huge mess. That we all don't want to have to deal with.

"Yeah. Court will be upset if I don't wake her."

So there we are. Trying to wake them two up, with no result.

"Those two sleep like the dead." I state.

"Then let them sleep."

"But tomorrow is school. What are the going to wear?"

"Courtney can wear your sister's clothes and Duncan can wear yours."

"Alright."

**Courtney's POV**

"Hmm..." I mumble into my pillow. Wait. When did I get home? And when did my pillow get a six pack?

I look up to see an unconscious Duncan right underneath me. I look down to see that all my clothes and his were still on. Wrapped around us was a blanket. Wrapped around me was his arms.

Over on the coffe table was a pile of clothes not so neatly folded.

"Duncan get up." I shake him. "Get up!" I kept saying. Doing a different thing each time.

"Get up!" Slap.

"Get up!" Punch.

"Fine than." I kicked him off the couch.

"What was that for?" he yells at me.

"You wouldn't get up. Therefore I woke you up." I simply stated as if I was saying I was going to town.

"What time is it?" he asks.

I look at my watch that read 6:34.

"Shoot! We only have about thirty minutes to get ready!"

"And how do we get ready?"

"I think those are for you." I point to the non-punk boy clothes on the table. Trying to hold in my fit of laughter. "And those," I point to the extremely pink clothes. "Are for me."

Why the hell didn't Bridge wake me up?

**Duncan's POV**

Never in my life did I ever see myself wearing plaid. But at this moment I was. Walking down the hall everyone looked at me in such a shocking way. I gave each and every single one of them a glare.

On me was a purple plaid shirt and white undershirt. With blue denim jeans and purple plaid vans. And not to mention a matching hat. I have never worn so much purple. And it sickens me.

But my mood automatically lightens up when I see Courtney walking down the hallway. Guess I'm not the only one wearing something out of the blue.

Courtney is wearing a pink halter top with short mini-skirt with ruffles, also in pink. Not to meantion pink strappy high-heels. The only thing that looked like something she would wear was the pink headband. And I thought I was wearing a ridiculously girly color.

"Is the princess trying to impress me?" I ask approaching her.

"As if. And did the punk finally join the football team?" she fires back.

"At least I'm not giving a peep show. Although I don't really mind you doing it." I wink. Refurring to how the shirt didn't quite cover her stomach or boobs, or the skirt covering her legs.

"Whatever. You are such a pig." she rolls her eyes.

"You know if the whole lawyer thing doesn't work out for you, you could always be in Playboy."

"Are you done?" she gives me a dirty look.

"Actually-" she cuts me off.

"No! No more!" she puts her finger to my lips.

My eyes travel south.

"Ugh!" she storms off. My eyes still staying south.

"Duncan, we need to talk." I turn around. There standing infront of me is Gwen.

"What do we need to talk about?" I lift one eyebrow up.

"You know what we need to talk about." she drills her finger in my chest.

I do know what we need to talk about. But I really don't feel like talking about it here. Or now. Or ever.

"Listen. Not right now. Okay?"

She pulls me into the janitors closet.

"Yes now. You have been avoiding all week long." Gwen says with hurt written all over her face. Maybe I have and maybe I haven't. I haven't been _avoiding _her. Avoiding just wouldn't be the right word. I just didn't seen her around alot, or at all.

"You know I'm not." I put my hands on both of her arms.

"Than why is it, that every time I go to talk to you? You are always with- Nevermind. Just forget I said anything."

Before I could say anything, she left. And for the rest of 1st period I stayed in that closet. The whole time something was bothering me. I didn't know what. But when 2nd period rang I figured it out. Maybe I was avoiding Gwen, by hanging out with _her._ And the her was Courtney.

**Bridgette's POV**

"Wow girl! Looking hot!" I said. Amazed at how well Courtney pulled off the look. I have to admit when Geoff said to go get something out of his sister's closet, I was happy. Happy, because finally I got to choose something for Courtney to wear. I picked out the least sluttiest thing in there. And though still revealing was wearable to school.

"I can not believe you." she tries to get to me as fast as those shoes would let her.

"What did I do?" I put the most innocent look on my face.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she demands.

"I tried! But you wouldn't wake up for nothing! Me and Geoff even turned on the radio to full volume and you didn't even flinch."

"Whatever! But next time, trying to harder. I hate all the looks I'm getting from all these guys." We look down the hallway and see every single dude in there checking her out. Even the teachers. One boy even go as far to wolf whistling.

Courtney rolls her eyes and turns back to me.

"It's a good thing they're looking at you!" I exclaim. "I wish guys would look at me like that!"

"Like a piece of meat?" She raises her eyebrow at me.

"Okay! Look away! Nothing to see here!" Duncan barks at all the guys.

"Thanks." Courtney mumbles.

"Sure." Now it was time for the girls to look at Duncan in awe. Courtney sends all of them glares. Making them look the other way.

"I can't wait for this day to end so I can get back in my regular clothes." Courtney states.

Duncan nods his head in agreement.


	6. Alone

**Courtney's POV**

I go to shut my locker when someone else does it for me. Whoever the person was raised their other hand to block both of my sides. I expect it to be Duncan, so I turn around slowly giving my best glare. But only to find that the guy was not Duncan, but a totally hot stranger.

The guy had muscular arms. With dark brown spiked hair, and eyes such a beautiful sea green. I felt them looking right at my eyes, but I did not look back. I can't believe I pick now to be the time to be shy. He was handsome over all. With his squared jaw and slightly crooked nose. High cheekbones that you just wanted to graze with your fingers with. His white t-shirt that outlined his eight pack. I couldn't look away,

I knew he knew I was checking him out. And soon after I realized I was Courtney Marie Corcoran. I didn't oogle over guys, they oggled over me! And to be fair they did, Duncan use to do it alot. So I snapped myself out of it and looked him right in the eye.

"Do you need anything?" I ask simply. As if I had not just been looking over his perfect bod- Snap out of it!

"You know Geoff right?" he asks. His voice definitely matched his body. It was so husky and sexy and- I give up he's hot.

"Your kidding me right? Of course I know Geoff!" I reply.

"So you know he's having a party." he leans in and whispers in my ear.

I push him off me, not all the way though. I liked the feeling of my hands on his chest. "Yeah, I know."

"So I was thinking. Maybe you should come with me."

"Sure." My mouth said without listening to my brain. If it were to listen to my brain it would have said, "I'll think about it." or "I don't know." But my stupid hormones thought otherwise.

He smiles. "Great I'll meet you there." He leans to were his lips are lightly pressed to mine, "By the way, my name is Dustin."

He walks off. Leaving me breathless.

**Duncan's POV**

So for Geoff's party we decided to all ride in the same car, since Bridge said it would help the enviroment.

So while I wait with Geoff-who already set up everything at his house- for the girls to get finished getting ready.

Bridge walks out first in a light pinkish purple flowy dress with a satin ribbon tied around her waist with greek sandals. Her blonde hair is up in a french braid with little white flowers.

Than comes out Courtney. Her hair is in ringlets that fall on her face perfectly. Outlining her cheek bones. Her make up is natural with only lip gloss and some eyeliner. The dress she wears fits to her body. Hugging every curve in site. The dress is light blue with one long sleeve. The dress ends at a risky upper part of her thigh. She wears blue heels with one ankle strap Over all she was the most beautiful woman I have ever saw.

Wait when did I become such a sap? I shake the thought out of my head. I have a girlfriend already.I don't really know were she is. But I still had a girlfriend.

**Gwen's POV**

I sit here watching him play his guitar. Knowing every line he sings is just for me. This is wrong though. I shouldn't have feeling for him. I should have feelings for Duncan. Ugh! I'm such a terrible person! I love Duncan! If only I didn't also love-

**Courtney's POV**

Okay maybe I drank alittle too much.

Why do I think that you ask? Well right now I'm in a room making out with Dustin and to tell you the truth I have no idea how I got here.

*A couple hours earlier*

"Hey, beautiful." Dustin creeps up towards me. He has a drink in his hand and I can tell by his breath he had a lot more than just one.

"Hey." I smile.I grabbed a drink myself but barley even took a sip. The first drop that went down burned my throat. I didn't like the feeling, but I carried the bottle just so I didn't look like a buzz kill.

"You barley even drank anything! Come on have another sip." he urged me on. Though I hate being told what to do, something in my mind made me do it. As if it would make me feel better. Because the whole time I was here my stomach had this weird ache, as it something was happening or going to happen.

*Back to the present*

One beer turned into two, two turned into three, and so forth.

Next thing I knew we were playing seven minutes in heaven. I spinned the bottle and it landed on no one else but Dustin. The bottle was going to keep going but rotated right back to him. I thought it was kind of weird but I paid no attention to it.

We made out in the closet for more than seven minutes. It was hot and intense. I liked it. We kept kissing until he lead me up to one of the rooms and started to feel me up.

Again my mind kept saying this is wrong, this is just so wrong. But another part of my body said it was so right. My heart was confused which one to listen to. Than my stomach decided to said something.

I puked all over the side of the bed. "Oops." I whisper.

"Don't worry about it." he goes in for another kiss.

"What. The. Hell!" We both turned to see Duncan at the doorway. He looks more than furious and throws Dustin off me. "Courtney you got some explaining to do."

"No! N-n-no. It's alright we were just-. It-it-it-it's alright! WE were just KISSING, Duncan. Like me and you use to do." I kept stuttering.

"No this is different. You're drunk." He tries to pick me up.

"No I'm not. I'm good. I'm super good. And besides you're not my mother."I fire while trying to glare. But my giggling ruined it.

"Come with me." He picks me up.

"No!"

"Yes." he says patient.

"But I want to stay."

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" I ask.

**Duncan's POV**

I looked at her face. So innocent. I can't believe someone would want to take advantage of her. I think back to when we were dating and realized _I_ took advantage of her. Took away her virginity and left her with no pride.

I decide to take her to the only place I could think of. "We are going to my place. My parents are out of town. You should be safe there."

"Okay!" she agrees.

Halfway through the car ride she falls asleep. I would sometimes turn my head to look at her. She's funny when she sleeps. She mumbles and laughes. I wish I could know what shes thinking of. Great I sound like Edward.

Once we reach my house I carry her inside. Leaving her on the couch with a pillow and blanket. I go upstairs to get ready to go to bed. Once I'm ready and in my bed comfy I hear someone come inside and lay next to me. I turn around and see it's her.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

She gets under the blankets next to me and says, "I'm going to sleep with you so you won't get scared."

"Why would I get scared." I lift one eyebrow at her.

"You're all alone. When I was younger and my parents left me alone I was scared. So I'm going to lay here so you won't have to be."

"Alright." I smile. While turning my back to her.

"Goodnight." she whispers.

"Goodnight." I whisper back.


	7. The Letter

**Courtney's POV**

Waking up I had the worst headache ever. I felt like I could hear everything, the cars passing by the street, the little pitter patter of the next door kids, even the rustling of feet in my bedroom. At least I think it's my bedroom...

I rush forward in the bed. Bad mistake. The throbbing got even worse. I look around and see the room still in somewhat of darkness. Probably around six o'clock, or the fact that the blinds were shut so tight.

The room was neat, unlike most teenage boy's rooms. But this one had screamo poster covering the walls. Hiding the somewhat baby blue wallpaper. You could tell whoever lived here had this room since a young age. The carpet underneath was a light beige that had paint splatters all over. I remember this room before. But when have I ever been here?

I then notice something I have never notice before. A figure in the shadows on the other side of the room. I thank god that again my clothes were still on.

"Come on." the voice says. "I'm taking you home."

"Hey, Duncan..."

"So this is where you live." he says. We both stare up at my house. To him it must me some type of paradies. To me it's some type of prison.

"Yeah..." I sigh.

"What's wrong?" he must of saw how miserable I looked. And it's true I would rather stay out here waiting in the car with him than go back in there. Because once I'm in, they will never let me out.

"Nothing." I look him in the eye. He looks a bit suspicious, but shrugs it off. My mother always told me I was a good actress.

I get out, but then turn back around. I see his confusion when I say, "Thanks."

"For what?" he already has his car on drive.

"For not letting me give myself up." Durning the drive back all the memories rushed back to me. And I knew Duncan knew what I meant, because he nodded his head before leaving.

I can't believe I was so stupid. Blame it on the alcohol was right. Last night I could of had unprotected sex. I could of got an STD. I could have got pregnant! Just because I was being stupid.

But don't get me wrong, Dustin kind of seems like a nice guy. If he wanted to take me on a date I wouldn't mind. Bridge was right, I do need to get out there and have my fun.

I see that we have recieved some mail. My hand slightly shakes when one of them is addressed to me. I looked at it before going inside. Once I see the Total Drama logo on it I hide it in my purse saving it for later.

"Hey, we got some mail." I hand it to my maid, Amma.

Now I wouldn't necessarily call her my maid, more like an adoptive grandmother. Since my own grandmothers are way to busy to pay a visit. But Amma had raised me every since I was little, and before that she raised my father. She was part of the family, and she kept me from doing anything stupid.

"That is good. I'll give it to your parents. Now Courtney I would like to know what you were doing out so late. And don't you even try telling me a lie." she points her finger at me giving me the evil eye.

"I was staying at a friends house. I didn't think you would mind." Really I wasn't telling a lie. I did spend the night at a friend's house. I just left out the part about it being a boy.

"Alright. But a boy named Dustin came here earlier and asked if you were here. If I were you I would call him." she goes back to making some food.

"Okay." I go up to my room.

Since it was Saturday I slipped into some pjs and grabbed my phone. Not knowing what his phone number is I looked him up in the phone book. Once retrieving his number I called. He anwsered right on the first ring.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for last night." I here his voice on the other line. I could hear the hurt lingering in his voice, and I knew he truly meant it.

"It's fine. Nothing happened." Thank god for that. And if anything did I would be up in a doctors office to make sure everything was fine.

"How about I repay you with taking you on a date tonight to the movies?" His tone now flirty.

"That would be great!" I exclaim.

"Great! Pick you up at six. And he hung up.

**Duncan's POV**

After I dropped off Courtney I went straight home.

I was just so confused. When I woke up and saw her cuddled up to me on the bed I thought we were together again. So I kissed her on the forehead. But then I realized that she wasn't my girlfriend, Gwen is. So I got out of that bed as soon as I can.

But when I turned up to my house Gwen was already there.

"Hey what you doing here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to hang out with my _awesome boyfriend_!" she exclaimed. Kind of guilty if you ask me. Or maybe that was me? Ugh!

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!"

"To bad you didn't get here earlier. Than we would have been able to hang out. I have to go now. But we could always catch a movie later, alright?" I was happy that she couldn't hang out right now. I really needed some time to think by myself.

"Sure. Meet you there at six."

"Okay!"

**Courtney's POV**

The whole ride to the movie theaters was just so awkward. He didn't say anything to me at all! And when he did it was something like, "So, the weather." I just smiled the whole way, hoping the ride would end soon.

"So what do you do?" I ask. Trying to make some conversation while we waited in the line to get some snacks.

"What do you mean?" he looks at the popcorn and licks his lips. It was just so-. Get your effing mind out of the gutter, Courtney!

"I mean like sports or clubs."

"Oh yeah! I'm on the football team. I'm the quaterback." Go figure.

"Wow! You the star quarterback and me the stunning young C.I.T, what are the odds?" I say. But once my words hit my brain I realized how stupid I sounded. I kept hitting my head when he wasn't looking.

"Yeah, what are the odds." he winks at me. At least he thinks my stupidity is cute. "Oh I wonder if they have Sour Patch Kids."

**Duncan's POV**

When Gwen and me get to the theater I see an unmistakable girl with a head full of brown hair and wearing her signature headband. I kept looking over random strangers heads and saw her face.

"What are you looking for?" Gwen asks. Holding my hand tighter.

"Nothing." I see Courtney go into watch the movie "Now You See Me". And who was she with? Oh wait. Was that the same guy that tried to get in her pants last night? Oh hell no!

"Hey why don't we see "Now You See Me"?" I tug Gwen straight in through the doors.

"Wait. Why don't we see something else? Like "The Purge"?" She asks.

"No!"

Once we get into the dim lite room I see them sit in the middle, so I drag Gwen to the back.

"We didn't even get any food." she groans.

"Sh!" I shush her. Closely watching Courtney and the _kid_ in front.

**Courtney's POV**

"So what made you drawen towards this movie?" I ask.

"Well, that red head chick is hot." he takes some popcorn and shoves it in his mouth.

"Whatever..." I turn towards the screen.

He grabs my chin in between his fingers and makes me face him. "But you are way hotter." He gives me a kiss and throws his arm around my shoulder.

"Sure." I smile, leaning into him.

"But actually I want to see her drown in the little box of water, like in the commercial."

"How do you know she's going to drown?" I look up at him and smirk. I have been spending too much time with Duncan.

"Cause movies like this are predictable."

"Am I predictable?" I ask. Lifting one eyebrow at him.

"No. You aren't. Lucky for you I'm not either." he rest a hand on my thigh.

The lights went down and the movie started, but I left his hand there.

**Duncan's POV**

The whole ride back I was just so angry. I can't believe it! They were having so much "fun". No doubt she didn't enjoy it. I mean he was all up on her! She was trying to get him off!

Oh who am I kidding? She was encouraging him to do it. They were practically making out. I was about to put in a complaint. But it's not because I'm jealous. It's only because all he wants is to get into her pants. That's the only reason. Okay maybe I was a little jealous. Get off my case.

"Duncan, what's wrong?" Gwen asks.

"Nothing." I anwser, not even looking at her. I could feel her tense up next to me.

"I know when your lying. Now tell me what's wrong." she made me look at her. Both of us sitting in her car while chilling outside my house.

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"Whatever. I'll find out soon."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah."

When we got out I went to grab the mail for my parents. I notice one had my name on it. I also noticed that it was from Chris.

**Courtney's POV**

After getting home and resting I remember the letter I had gotten earlier.

I look at it for a few minutes. Wondering whether or not I should open it. Hopefully it wasn't a letter saying that we had to do another season. If he said I had to do one more season I swear I would sue so many times that he would be broke living on the side of the road in a cardboard box.

I was wrong. Instead it was a wedding invitation to Chris' wedding. And everyone from Total Drama was invited.


	8. Wedding Bells

**Courtney's POV**

Okay! I am freaking out! Who the hell in their right minds would marry Chris? It must be some type of young hooker that is barely 18 trying to take all of his money when he dies. Or some succubus sent from hell to help him feed of the souls of young teens. Either way this chick is a mental case.

_Dear Courtney,_

_You are invited to the wedding of Chris Mclean and Blainely Stacey Andrews O'Halloran. We hope that you can make it to our fabulous wedding! Ciao!_

_Love,_

_Future Mrs. and Mrs. Mclean_

Oh no no no! He's getting married to Blaniely? Seriously? Well she is a succubus, can't deny that. But why would she marry Chris? Chris of all people? The thought just dawned on me. They must have some sick twisted reason behind this. Some type of gut wrenching reason. And I'm going to find out. The wedding was in two days and I was sure that everyone was coming.

"Bridge?" I called her, because she was the first to come into my mind.

"Yeah?" her tone of voice sounded like she was going to puke.

"So I guess you know that Hades and Persephone are getting married?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Are you alright?"

"Don't know. I might be. Once I get the thought out of my head. Ugh! Imagine if they have children! No doubt it would turn into a blood thirsty demon."

"So you're going?"

"Why would I go?"

"Cause you are. I mean there must be some reason for them getting married. Don't you want to know why? You always love a good mystery. And going to a wedding won't be all that bad!" I try to reason with her.

"Fine, I'll go. Only because I'm scared of what you'll do if I say no!"

"Great! Now tell the others!"

**Duncan's POV**

So here I am. Squished in Geoff's van just to go to a wedding that will most likely be a disater. Not to mention the fact that Gwen was up against me on one side and Courtney on the other. F my freaking hormones.

Anyways I got a call from Geoff who got a call from Bridge who got a call from Courtney saying we needed to go to the wedding. And somehow Courtney, Gwen, Bridge, Geoff, Dj, Leshawna, Harold, Trent, and me are all going. Yeah I called Gwen who must have called Trent, who called Dj, who called Harold, who called Leshawna. Man I got a headache.

"What do you think he can possibly be up to?" Courtney asks breathing straight on my neck. I try to keep my eyes looking out the window at all times. She made it hard with her hot pink dress that had a little opening for some clevage. I mean on a normal occasion I would look, but right now Gwen is keeping all eyes straight on the both of us.

"I-I-I-I really don't. Know, Courtney." I manage to get out. Is it hot in here or is it just me?

"They must be up to something. I know it. I have this feeling in my gut." And I have this feeling somewhere else. Not like I was about to say that anytime soon. When the hell is this car ride over.

"Hey, Courtney." Bridge called from front seat. Since it was her boyfriend's car she got to sit up front all cozy with Geoff while we were all suffering in the back.

"Yeah, Bridge?" Courtney leans over me, putting her hand on my knee. Gwen's glare gets even more intense. Oh shot look away, look away. Avoid eye contact with Gwen, avoid freaking eye contact.

"I wanted to say I really like your dress."

"Aw! I like yours too!" Courtney squeals.

"You guys sound like Katie and Sadie!" Leshawna calls from back she is being squish my Trent and Dj. Harold got to sit in the trunk. Ha, Doris!

"Hey Gwen how have you been?" Trent says. I should have been angry or jealous like a normal boyfriend. But right now Courtney's hand on me is making me lose all feeling.

"Fine, how about you? Learned any new songs on your guitar?" she calls back.

By now everyone is talking to someone. Leshawna and Dj calling out to Harold trying to make him feel better while he pukes in a plastic bag. Trent and Gwen having conversation. Even Geoff started to join in with Bridge and Court's chat. Everyone's voice just kept getting louder and louder. Making my head throb harder and harder. And when I thought I couldn't take anymore of it.

"We're here!" Geoff shouts. And everyone just falls out.

**Courtney's POV**

The wedding was about to start soon. No thanks to how far away we lived. So everyone sat in the same pew of the church. I sat at the isle, right next to me was Duncan.

"Isn't this wedding just beautiful?" I ask. I wouldn't hurt to talk to someone while I was waiting.

"Sure, if you like pink." he grumbles. He's probably only mad, because he had to wear a tux for what I believe is the first time in his life.

"That's true. For my wedding I think I would like an ice blue." I think of all the color choices in my head.

"Since when have you been thinking about your wedding?" he asks with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Since I was five! Every girl can't wait to get married!"

"I guess I didn't pin you for one of those girls."

"Guess I'm just full of surprises."

And when we heard that oh so beautiful wedding song chime out I couldn't imagine my own wedding. Walking up the isle, giving a slight smile up to the man I love. I was to caught up in my own thoughts until a shrill voice shouted, "She's gone! Blainely left! We have a run away bride!" Everyone in the room gasp.

When Chris ran off to look for his bride I followed. He ran all through out the church pretending to look through every window.

"Chris!"I called out. He turned around acting surprised. I have seen enough movies of his to know he wasn't that good of an actor. "What the hell is going on here?"

"What does it look like? I am looking for my bride."

"Yeah right! What is this all for? All of a sudden out of nowhere you and Blaniely decide your so in love you're going to get married and live happily ever after? Yeah I don't think so."

"Fine! You got me! This is all just a scam to get higher ratings!" he whispers. "But you can't tell anyone that."

"Wow. Didn't think I would get it out of you that quick. What's the catch?" I ask with one brow raised.

"The catch is you can't tell anyone! Not even your little friends! And if you do I will tell the whole world that your pregnant." he yells.

"Hmmm... Tell everyone that this was all a prank or have the world think I'm pregnant. Well I knew it was something twisted. Fine I won't tell anyone."

"Wow, took less convincing than I thought." he mummbles.

"What can I say. I'm a "changed" girl. So this was... Fun?" I try to look for a word that fit the situation but not coming up with anything.

"I have to roam around the church some longer looking for my beautiful bride. Feel free to go to the reception."

"Well this is awkward."

**Duncan's POV**

When Courtney came back she said she went to the bathroom. Even when everyone saw here chase after him. And when we asked her what the whole deal was about the wedding, she said she had no clue. Except for the fact that Chris actually had true feelings for Blainely. Ugh! Like that could ever happen! So everyone stopped bugging her after a while.

The reception to say the least was kind of fun. Cool music and a lot of fog machines and strob lights. Perfect for a wedding. But the music was decent enough and so was the food. But it was gone with in a second thanks to Owen.

"Hey, Geoff!" I walk up to him, sipping on the beer I got. Used a fake I.D. for now I am Angelo Lopez, might be related to Mario or George.

"Hey, dude!" Geoff greets me.

"Ugh! I hate weddings!"

"I know Bridge over there is starting to get the wedding fever. She's already talking about where she wants to have it! I don't want to get married yet! I'm only seventeen!"

"Calm yourself. I'm sure she doesn't want to get married for a while." I try my best to reassure him.

"That's what they all say! Next thing you know I'm on a one way trip to Reno to get hitched!"

"It wouldn't be that bad. I'll even come with you!"

Soon the music stopped and the lights turned on to see one single person on the stage holding a bouquet.

"Hello everyone! I am Blainely's sister, Brittnay. And since my sister has left her bouquet, I thought it would be fun to do the annual throwing of the bouquet. In the hopes that the girl that catches it will be the next to marry. Now all of you lovely young ladies go to the center stage!"

I took notice when Courtney got up from her seat and stood in the back of all the girls pushing each other out of the way. It was obvious that she didn't want to do it. I bet one of the old ladies made her go up there.

And when Brittnay turned around to through it, it was as if all time slowed down. All the girls shoving and fighting to catch it. I think I saw one of them bleed. And the flowers were thrown in the air. Landing right in Courtney's hand. Making her the next girl to get married.


	9. Pizza

**~Hello!I am so sorry for not updating! I just have alot going on , like my best friend just came back Idaho and I just got in a relationship. But I am not giving up on this story! Also I would like to acknowledge the fact that this story is almost up to fifty reviews! I want to thank you guys so much!~**

**Courtney's POV**

So every since after the wedding Duncan has been acting a bit weird around me. I wonder why. But it's okay, because I think we are actually friends. It's an- not awkward- but peculiar feeling. I mean we dated and than we were enemies, never friends. But now that we are we can finally just be normal around each other. Don't get me wrong. We get in a fight every so often.

And since we are such great friends I'm going to call him. The phone rings and rings and rings, he barley anwsers before it hangs up. "Yup!" he says.

"Hey, Duncan..." I look through the piles and piles of clothes that liter my floor.

"Hey, Courtney..." Damn, why isn't anything perfect enough to wear?

"Hey, so you're a guy right?" I ask him, pulling a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Last time I went to the bathroom I was." he anwsers. I couldn't help it, I had to roll my eyes.

"If that's how you want to put it. Anyways what do you know about guys. Like do you know what they like?" I mess with the ring on my finger. And for your information it is on my middle finger, not ring finger. I sigh, I feel like such an idiot for having to ask these questions.

"Well, it all depends on the guy. What most guys want is a girl with a butt. What other guys want is a pretty girl. But what all guys want is a girl with a nice rack." I roll my eyes yet again. How can one person make me roll my eyes more than fifty times in one day.

"No, what does a guy want from a girl, really." I ask with all seriousness in my voice. I finally find a dress that would be perfect dress to wear. A skin tight strapless red dress. Now if only I could find some shoes.

"Well coming from most guys, all they want is an honest person. Someone who doesn't pretend to be what she's not. A girl that doesn't care what other people think. So, you. Than again with that rack any guy would like you." I could feel my eyes brim with tears, but as soon as they come they are gone.

"Well that's good to know." I say while throwing different pairs of shoes behind my back.

"Why do you ask?" his voice is filled with curiosity.

"Just wondering. Well that and because I'm going on another date with Dustin. I can't believe it! It's going to be our third date! I mean I'm usually not so excited, but I don't know. I feel tonight might be different."

**Duncan's POV**

I can not believe that she is going on yet another date with this guy! I mean they have nothing in common! Okay so what if he's the quaterback of the football team and what if she's the captin of the cheerleading team. Or if they both are in honor roll classes. They still shouldn't be seeing each other!

"Oh. Um... That's good?" I try my best to put enthusiasm in my voice, but failing so hard.

"It is!" she sighs on the other line.

"So where are you going?" By now I'm throwing on clothes left and right.

"Oh we are just going to that new resturant downtown on the corner. I have to go! He's going to be here any minute and I'm still not ready!"

Right when she hangs up I call Geoff.

"Yeah, bro?" hi voice is groggy.

"You are coming with me. Get up and get dressed." I hiss into the phone.

"Why?" he whines.

"Because Courtney is on a date with Dustin again! I'm not letting anything happen between them." By now I'm already inside my car.

"Oh. So you're jealous." I could almost see the smirk that must be on his face. Even though I should be the one smirking.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just- Shut up, boy scout! Beside I have an overly hot girlfriend. Why would I need to be jealous of Courtney's date? How do you know I'm just not there to see it turn into a complete disater?" I fire.

"You so like her." he states simply.

"I'll be there in five minutes, Doris." A scowl on my face.

**Courtney's POV**

So like Dustin promised he took me to the new italian resturant. And I have to admit it was pretty nice. Pretty fancy, but not to fancy. A place where you could bring children and such. When the heck did kids come into this?

"So... What do you like to do in your spare time?" I try to start up a conversation. Since the last time I went on a date with him we were watching a movie, I didn't really get to talk to him. And now that I have a chance I really hope it isn't awkward. I can't be won over by some guy that doesn't know how to keep conversation going.

"Well I like to work out alot. Coach says that it's good to keep yourself in shape. What about you? Have any weird hobbies?" he looks over the menu. I can't believe we are eating italian! I don't want to make a fool out of myself for eating like a pig. Since when did I care? Ugh! Boys...

"Well, I don't really have much spare time. My parents keep my schedule busy. But I really enjoy ballet and playing the violin." I mean out of all the stuff I do they have to be the easiest. You try learning swedish in one week.

"Intresting." he replys. Great. I don't want to stop talking, but I have no idea what to say. Guess I'll just have to improvise.

"What is your favorite movie?" I utter.

"I like, "Dirty Dancing". And it's only because when I was little my sister use to watch it all the time. My mom had to keep buying a new DVD every month, because it would always get scratched. What is your favorite movie?" That is actually really sweet.

"My favorite movie would have to be, "Funny Girl". My mother would always have me watching musicals when I was a child. She said music helps improve grade point average. Than again that's coming from the same women that had headphones on here belly all day long while it played Mozart." I laugh.

"So you like to sing?" he asks finally putting the menu down.

"Yeah. Dancing and acting to. It has always been a big part of my life. But my parents would never approve."

I tried telling my mother and father that I wanted to be a broadway singer when I was younger. But they were applled at the idea. As if it wasn't good enough. Than again, what is ever good enough?

**Duncan's POV**

"Ugh! Can't we just go? They aren't doing anything! Just talking, and it's boring!" Geoff complains. At the time we were both hiding behind menu's trying to sneak a peak at Courtney and Dustin a few tables away.

"No! We are not going! And keep your voice down! We don't want her to her us!" I whisper/yell.

"Would you _boys _like anything to eat?" the waiter asks. Putting emphasis on boys. "By the way lovely date you got there." He tells me. Motioning to Geoff.

"Actually I would like a-" Geoff starts. But knowing him he would probably order the whole menu and have me pay for it.

"We'll both just take some pizza." I try to shoo him away. The waiter got fed up and left. Saying something under his breath. Remind me not to give him a tip.

"What are they talking about?" Geoff trys to look over, but I pull him down.

"Shh!"

**Courtney's POV**

"This spaghetti is super good! I wonder what they put in it?" I try to eat the food as neatly as I can. But I felt like I was in that heart burn commercial were it asks if your food is fighting you.

"Actually I know what they put in it. They grind up the bones of Mario and Luigi's children and put it in the sauce."

"Shut up!" I roll my eyes, but in a playful way.

"Did you hear that?" Dustin asks while looking at a few tables behind us. I look also to see what the big deal was.

"What the hell is that?!" the blond boy exclaims.

"Shut up!" another voice says. But you can't see him due to him hiding his face.

"I can not believe it! That isn't pizza! That is a disgrace! Just- Ah!" The blond boys falls to the ground screaming his head off. "Why do you do this to me, lord?" he throws his hands up in the air.

Pretty soon both of the boys are being tossed out. I don't even know what I just saw. I really have no hope for the world anymore.

"Well that was..." Dustin trails off.

"Yeah." I agree.

**Duncan's POV**

"What the hell was that for?" I hit Geoff over and over again inside the car.

"That pizza doesn't deserve to exsit! Chef made better food than that! I think I saw some bones." he shudders.

"Well thanks to you we don't know how the rest of the date went."

"That date was boring anyways. I'm sure he won't make it to second base. First base probably, not second, but definitely first." he nods his head.

"And that's suppose to make me feel better?"

"Nope. You're screwed."

**Courtney's POV**

"Well that was fun."

"I have to say I really liked the entertainment." he smiles. I really like his smile. Like the pearly white gates.

"That was fun." I admit.

"But I know something that can make it better." he smirks. I remember that smirk. It was the one Duncan use to always give me. Right before he-.

And that is when Dustin choose to lean in and give me a kiss. A short, but sweet kiss. I try to make it last as long as I can, but he slowly pulls away.

"See you later, babe." he walks off.

I wish I could say the kiss was amazing. But the whole entire time all I could think about was Duncan. Damn him!


	10. FRIENDS

**Courtney's POV**

"Hey, Bridge." I mumble into the phone. Of course I just had to get sick. I don't even know how I did. Probably the fact that I live in Canada and have been wearing short stuff to school lately. It's not bad to want to look cute!

"What's wrong? You sound sick." she asks with concern.

"Yeah, but it's alright. Nothing that can't be cured, just a cold." I shrug it off.

Too bad it was a big deal. Ever since I got sick Amma wouldn't let me go anywere. So I was stuck in my room wrapped in blankets with chicken soup watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S, and a glass of water on my night stand. Since Amma never had kids she used me as an excuse to act like a mother would.

I remember one time when I got sick and Duncan came over to help nurse me back to health. Though I did try to stop him, but he is as stubborn as me so it didn't work. He came over with some of his mother's soup and a South Park dvd. All day he had his arm around me while I took naps. When I insisted for him to leave cause it was getting late, he just got in bed with me and we laid there till we both fell asleep.

"Oh, okay. That's good to hear! Oh! I was just thinking!" she exclaimed in the phone. Making me wince.

"Which is something you don't do often." I groaned throwing my head onto my pillow. Big mistake, I hit my head on my headboard.

"Anyways. If me and Geoff ever had children what do you think they would look like?" Though I was surprised that she was even thinking about kids, I did so happen to think it was cute. I remember when I use to think of all the combination of what mine and Duncan's kids would look like.

"They would most likely get Geoff's dark blue eyes. Kind of like how Duncan has blue eyes. But his are lighter and more icy. But on the rare occasion when there is low lighting and they turn a light gray. Or when he's mad or sad and they lose the little gold spark in his iris. Or when he's lustful and his eyes glaze over and add a hint of green." I sigh dreamily into the phone. Than slap myself for saying it out loud.

There were times when I was bored and I would look at Duncan's eyes when he wasn't looking. It was intresting to see such light eyes. I grew up so use to my dark ones, that his were a mystery.

"Okay then... Do you think so? I really hope they get his eyes! He has such amazing eyes." I love hearing Bridgette talk about her and Geoff, though I do sometimes get annoyed. But it's fun hearing about how much they love each other. Even when I'm nowhere near that type of relationship.

Guess my love life is on hold.

**Gwen's POV**

Ugh! I'm so stupid! I can't believe it! How come I am such a bitch? All I do is hurt other people.

Okay how did this all start? Oh yeah, I was at orientation for a college I want to go to.

When I saw him I didn't know what to think. With his black hair and brown eyes. A weird combination at that. With him carrying a guitar around, for a second I thought Trent bought brown contacts. But this guy was way different from Trent. A good different.

It started with a wave, that turned into a smile. That smile lead him to come over and talk to me. All the while I was telling myself that it was all wrong. I shouldn't be talking to him, I have a boyfriend. But I was only talking to him, right? It was harmless.

He gave me his phone number, which I stupidly accepted. Making him think I was pulling a move. We went on a date that I told myself wasn't a date. Just two people getting to know each other. And we kept seeing each other.

Soon we kissed which made me feel awful inside. But I kissed back. Things spun out of control. And I did the exact same thing Trent did to me with Heather, what Duncan did to Courtney with me, what I did to Duncan with Alex. Alex collins.

**Bridgette's POV**

Was Gwen cheating on Duncan? Anyone could have guessed it. But was Duncan cheating on Gwen? That was the one thing that no one could figure out.

It would take a crazy person to not know that Duncan had a thing for Courtney. And it seemed like Courtney had a thing for Duncan. But what did surprise me was that Courtney then started seeing Dustin. For some reason I didn't trust this guy. I had a whole list-I have been hanging out with Courtney too much- of what Dustin could possibly want with her.

was a rapist

was trying to steal all her money

robs banks for a living and was indisguise hiding from police, and was using Courtney to make them think it was her idea.

I could go on for hours. Something was just fishy about him. I had spent like a week trying to figure out. That is until Geoff told me what him and Duncan did.

After I heard about them spying on their date, I didn't know what to think of Dustin. He seemed evil, yet sweet. Mysterious, yet charming. So for now I have my eye on him.

**Geoff's POV**

They see me rolling! They hating!

**Duncan's POV**

Lately Gwen has been ignoring me. I try to call her or text her but she never responds. I'll ask her if she wants to see a movie, but she declines saying she is too busy doing something. I just have no idea what is going on with her. I thought that she would be cool to date, but now I'm regretting it. No! Don't say that! Ugh!

I guess you could say that I didn't get much sleep that night. I was too caught up in my own thoughts. Nothing seemed right. I would think over one thing for an hour over and over again. I was recalling every detail. Playing over every conversation, every move. Nothing seemed to fit.

So instead of trying to fight going to sleep, I turned on the tv. I stopped once I landed on a certain show.

I was never one to watch that much T.V. I prefered to actually get out, instead of mop around the house all day like a zombie. But this show I was forced to watch by Courtney, she said it was one of her favorites.

F.R.I.E.N.D.S. I guess my favorite character would have to be Joey. He was a cool guy that always got with whatever girl he wanted. But Courtney liked Rachel-I pegged her for a Monica type of gal-, stating that she loved the relationship that Ross and her had.

I never got there relationship, for about eight-nine seasons it was just both of them on an off again on again rollercoaster. It reminded me of us. Or what us to be us. Now us is nothing, probably like Ross and Rachel.

Soon I got tired of watching the show, bringing up too many memories. So I turned it off and turned off my brain, forcing myself to sleep. Praying I wouldn't dream of her.


	11. Making Wrongs Right

**Courtney's POV**

"You went on _another _date with him?" Bridge asks with the most bewildered expression I have ever seen. For a second I wonder if she even likes Dustin. But what has he ever done to her? It's not like he's evil.

"What's so wrong with that?" I turn to her, lifting one eyebrow up. At the moment we are at school, in the crowded hallway. It was a mystery how we ever got to our lockers.

"Nothing. Nothing..." She sighs. I wanted to ask her what was up so bad, but thought better of it. I decided to do it later, didn't want to do it in public.

"Hey, dudettes!" Geoff waves from across the hall. He walks his way towards us, pushing people out of the way. He even pushed down a couple that were making out. It didn't seem to bother him. I wonder what goes on in his mind sometimes.

"Hey, Geoff!" Bridge exclaims running up to hug him. Her voice sounded as if she was trying to hide something. Again, I'm going to have to bring it up later.

"Hey, Court." he holds up his hand to highfive me. I try to reach up and hit it but fail. I try to cover up the awkwardness by jelly fishing, but that made it even more awkward. I smile sheepisly.

"H-H-H-Hey! Oh forget it!" I hit the back of my head on my locker.

"What have you been up to?" Bridge trys to start up a conversation.

"Thinking when I should have another party."

_Last time I went to one of your parties I almost got raped._

"Has anyone seen Duncan?" I speak up.

**Duncan's POV**

I lock the janitor's door, turning towards Gwen. She looks a bit unsure, as if she didn't feel like making out right now. But I don't care. It's been a week since we even kissed!

So I push her up against the wall and kiss her passionately. It felt as if she was trying to fight it, but soon gave up. I snaked one arm around her waist. Using my other arm to put her hand on my neck. She left it there limply.

I wonder why she isn't responding? Am I doing something wrong? No! I can't be doing something wrong! I'm Duncan!

So I make it my goal to get something out of her. I kiss her lips and go down. I kiss her neck rubbing circles on the small of her back.

"Alex." she moans. At first I was glad. I got a moan out of her. But then I replayed what she said exactly. Did-Did she say-?

"Who the hell is Alex?" I ask facing her. No longer in the mood to make-out.

"N-N-No one." I would have passed it off as that. If I didn't see the way she was panicing.

"Who. Is. Alex?" I ask one last time.

"He-He-He's-" she stutters.

"Spit it out." I growl.

"He's my boyfriend." Her eyes are as wide as the moon. Mine shooting daggers.

"I can't believe you." I utter out.

"I'm sorry." she mumbles out. Looking at me over and over again.

"I don't want to hear it." I walk out the door, slamming it.

**Dustin's POV**

I went on another date with the fabulous, sexy, _rich_ Courtney Marie Corcoran. The date went pretty well, if I do say so myself. At the end I gave her a slight peek on the cheek. Didn't want to come of too strong. But soon I plan to make her mine.

Not only is she smart, but she is beautiful! Just like my ex-girlfriend... They looked similar too. Same bone structure, eye shape, lips, nose, ears. The only difference is that Talia, my ex, has blonde hair and green eyes. But Courtney is great, all the same.

My phone buzzed from my pocket. I looked saw a new message from the beauty herself.

_Hey! I just wanted to see how you were doing._- Courtney

I smile at the screen like an idiot. Imagining the words coming out of her soft, luscious lips.

_Hey! I'm doing good. Just laying here in bed watching tv. What about you?- Dustin_

Sure I shall Total Drama. I was hooked the first episode. Right from the start I fell in love with her. She was perfect! But she was a T.V star. I was a guy from Canada that she would never meet. But faith happened and she came. But sadly the awful Duncan had to break her heart. Leaving her still wanting him.

How do I know she still likes him? It's one of the most obvious things on the planet. The way she looks at him is proof enough. Or the way her eyes glaze over when someone says his name. I could make a list with how obvious it is! But that would take way more than a day.

I will make her get over him though. Even if it's the last thing I do.

**Gwen's POV**

After Duncan left I felt like the most awful person in the universe! The same gut wrenching feeling I got when I kissed Duncan, even though he was still with Courtney. I just wish I could go back and just not kiss him! At least he would still be with Courtney...

That's it! I can't go back in time. But I can try to make everything I did wrong, right! All I have to do is get Courtney and Duncan together. But at the same time I didn't. No one wants to deal with what might happen if they get back together! Or what might happen if they break up again.

I open the back door of my house. Slinging on one of my sweatshirts, I step into the cold.

_I'm such a bad person!_ I kept saying in my head. It seems like I've been saying that alot lately.

I have to talk to the one person that always made me feel better. He was the same exact guy that made me feel like more of a human being when I got eliminated off of World Tour.

The phone rang and rang. I didn't know if he would answer, and I really hope he did.

"Hello?" The ringing stopped and I heard a voice come on. A voice that use to be oh so familar, but faded away after some time. One time Courtney and me were talking about my relationship with Trent on the plane.

_"I feel really bad, but there was nothing I could do! I thought he was cool, and he wouldn't be some extremely crazy stalkerish boyfriend!" I hit my head on the back of the first class seat._

_Courtney was on the opposite side on me, writing down a lot of things for who knows what._

_"Ever since I was little my mother always told me something. She said that there is three loves. First love, high school love, and true love. First love is for your first boyfriend. High school love is for your high school sweetheart, or who ever was your most serious relationship. Then you have true love, which is the one you know you will be with forever. Trent was you first love, and there is a reason why they call it that. It's your first, but not your last." I was shocked. Seeing as Courtney was never an intimate person._

_"What if your first love is your last love?" I question._

_"Then you are sure as hell lucky."_

"Hey." I whisper into the phone. Afraid that once he heard my voice he would hang up. I haven't really talked to him in awhile. Not since the crazy wedding.

"Gwen?" He seems hesitant.

"Yeah, it's me. Gwen."

"What's wrong?"

"How do you know something is wrong?"

"I know you. And I know whenever something is bothering you. Now just take a calm breath and tell me." Trent, being .

I took in a deep breath, and told him _everything._


	12. The question

**Gwen's POV**

After hours of talking to Trent over and over again, I finally decided what I was going to do. Even though I would have to wait till tomorrow morning. And let me tell you it was one of the worst nights of my life. I couldn't sleep for nothing. I would toss and turn all night long. Trying to get in a comfortable position, but nothing worked.

**Duncan's POV**

After I Gwen told me she was seeing another guy behind my back, I felt like a total dirt bag. Right after I walked out of that janitors closet I ran home, leaving my car at school. And when I finally got there I just laid in bed thinking.

It was like that one time when Courtney and I were laying in the grass one day.

_"What are you doing?" I ask. Lying down next to Courtney looking up at the cloud free sky._

_"Thinking." she simply said._

_"Why would you be thinking in a place like this." I gesture to the forest we were currently in._

_"Because I have thoughts that fill my mind, unlike you. And I have to think them over. If I start to think of something but stop, it bugs me for the rest of the day." she starts to play with the end of her hair._

I only now knew what she meant. I tried to not think about how Gwen was out with another guy. But the thought just kept bugging and poking at the back of my mind. It was something I had to deal with or else it would stay there.

The big question was, how do I feel about it?

I mean at first I was angry, but now- I don't know what I feel about it now. I'm not mad and I'm not glad, that's for sure.

I thought about it all day and all night. Right up until the next morning when I had to go to school. I was thinking about it in the hallways, in my first class. All the way until Gwen marched over to me.

"Duncan, we need to talk." her voice sounded a bit raspy, like when she gets sick. Probably from crying to much. I took note on how her shoulders were slouched even more than usual.

"Fine, what do you have to say." I made it a statement and not a question.

"Look, I cared about you and I still do. And what I really want is to be friends. Like before when things weren't complicated and when you weren't mad at me. I tried calling you last night, but you didn't pick you your phone and it made me feel terrible! So would you please just stop ignoring me and be my friend?" she had a look of hurt in her eyes. I couldn't help compare it to how Courtney's looked back on World Tour. Except I at least felt bad for Courtney, but not Gwen.

"I don't get it. You want to be with me and then you want to be just friends. I mean sure, I'll be your friend again. But what is it with you leading on guys and leaving them the second things get a bit serious? You did it with Trent and you did it with me. Are you going to do it to this guy? I wouldn't be surprised if you did." I said not once raising my voice. All the while looking her dead in the eye.

"I don't know, Duncan. That is just something I'll have to work on. But I know I want to go back to the way we were before this whole mess." she pleaded.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be in the "besties" mood all the time." I growl.

"Wouldn't expect anything more." she smiles sheepisly.

**Courtney's POV**

I walk over to Duncan and Gwen slowly. At first I thought it was a fight, so I tried to take my time going over there. Hopping that when I got there Gwen would be gone. But I soon realized that they weren't fighting, but just talking and hanging out.

"Hey, Duncan! Can I talk to you for a moment?" I lightly pull on his arm.

"Sure, anything for you." I notice the slight glare Duncan sends Gwen's way and how his voice and whole body stance was a little on edge.

I pull Duncan into a corner with not so many people around.

"What's up, girly?"

"Don't call me that." I snap.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning." His voice much lighter and joking than earlier. I took note of how much more relaxed Duncan has become. I wonder why.

"No, I actually woke up in a good mood!" I snap once again. But I did! It's just being near Duncan- It just brings something out in me!

"Okay whatever you say, babydoll." He puts his hands up.

"That reminds me. Listen... Something happened. And well I really need your advice about it. But you have to promise _not to get mad_." I say every word with caution.

"Okay, I got to admit your kind of scaring me. What did you do? Rob a bank?" he lightly punch me in the arm.

"First of all this is serious. Second of all, you expect me to rob a bank?" I punch him back a little harder on the arm. He fakes a look of hurt and rubs his arm.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Um..." I stall. I didn't know how to quite tell him. Ugh! Why does this have to be so hard?

"Yeah..." he urges me to go on.

"So... Um... As you know... Dustin and I have been going out on a couple of dates... And well... Yesturday... He called me... And... He asked me out..." I kept my eyes down the whole time talking. Only to finally look up at him carefully. Searching his face for any kind of reaction.

"Oh... What did you say?" he started to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"I told him that I would think about it." I tried my best to avoid eye contact.

"Okay..." he trailed off.

"What do you think I should do?" I ask him.

"You really want my advice?" he asks uncertain.

"Yeah." I anwser truthfully.

"I think that you should think about it. About whether or not you want a relationship right now or not. Or if you're waiting for someone else." The whole time he kept his eyes downwards.

"Thanks! That is actually pretty good advice... Were did you get it?"

"What do you mean?" he looked slightly offended.

"Were did you hear that from?" I lift one eyebrow up.

"I had trouble sleeping one night so I watched some T.V with my mom. And we just so happened to watch a couple episodes of and Oprah." he finally admited.

"Should have know." I smirked.

"Hey dudes!" We hear Geoff yell. He runs toward us with Bridge right behind him.

"Guess what?" He jumps up and down in excitement. Same old Geoff.

"What?" I ask, hoping I don't regret it later.

"Tell them Bridge!" he lightly pushes Bridge forward.

"Okay! My family was going to go on a trip to California, but something came up."

"You know I'm from California." I said matter of factly.

"Really? That's so cool! Because since my family couldn't go, they are letting me go. And they said I could bring some friends. A.k.a Geoff, you, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, and me!" Bridge squeals.

"Your parents are letting you go all the way to California by yourself with a few friends?" Duncan asks in disbelief.

"Not entirely. My uncle is going to tag along so he can see his girlfriend that lives there. But he won't be around alot, so it'll be like we are by ourselves."

"Count me in!" Duncan puts up his hand to fist pump Geoff.

"Me too, dudes!" Geoff fist pumps him.

"Alright, how bad could it be?" I decide.

"That's the spirit!" Geoff picks me ups and spins me around.

"Geoff seems pretty happy." I mumble.

"Like always." Duncan mumbles back. I lightly giggle and Duncan hides a tiny smirk.

"Now I just have to ask Trent and Gwen." Bridge says.

I think a trip would be great. It would give me some time to think about what Dustin asked me. I can figure out if I want to be in a relationship or not. What better to do it than on a trip near a lot of cute guys?


	13. Road Trip!

**Courtney's POV**

So someone thought it would be a great idea to take a road trip _all the way _to California. I don't know who suggested it, but I will personally kill them myself. You can't even get me started on how tired I am. I had to wake up at one o'clock in the middle of the night to get ready, because we had planned to leave at two. Again didn't know who suggested to leave _early_, but I will kill them to.

So if you didn't know yet I'm a cranky person if I don't get at least six hours of sleep. Ask Duncan, he would know. Stupid punk idiot calls me up at three in the morning just to tell me he is "hungry". He learned his lesson after that. He learned it good.

So when I hear Geoff's noisy horn outside my house, I'm halfway happy that I can sleep in the car. You know, rest up so I'll have some kind of energy. But knowing everyone else, they probably won't let me.

But at least I was dressed comfy. Grey sweats, a white t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

"Hey!" greeted a fully awake Geoff. My only response was flipping him off.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." teased Duncan. But you could tell that he was cranky for having to wake up early too.

"More like I woke up at the wrong time." I say while punching him in the arm.

"You guys, we are all going to be locked up in this car for awhile. Can we please _not _kill each other." Bridge groans.

"I make no promises." I glare at Duncan.

I know Duncan. And I know that he will make me angry at any chance he gets. It is one of his specialties. Punk has some weird talent for making me upset. But right now was really not the time. One wrong word, move, or breath and I will cut his head off!

So for the first hour, might I add that it was a long hour, I was staring out the window trying to fall asleep. But it was hard with the music blaring from the speakers. Geoff said it would help keep him up. So it was more like me just staring out the window looking at nothing.

It was quiet peaceful, right up until I heard _him_.

"Hey, Court." Duncan said quietly so no one would hear him.

"What do you want?" I asked him in an irritated voice.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi." he defends himself.

"Well you said it, now bye." I look back at the window.

"Oh come on! I'm really bored and I want to talk to someone! I would talk to Geoff, but he's driving and I don't want to die. Bridge is asleep, Trent annoys me, and right now I'm kind of angry with Gwen."

"So you are saying I'm your last option. Nice..." I turn around again, only for him to pull me towards him again.

"Please!" he begs. Pulling off his most famous puppy dog eyes.

"Why don't you just sleep." I look at him through half lidded eyes.

"Because I don't want to." He is so stubborn!

"Fine, how about we play the random game." I groan.

"What's the random game?" he asks.

"It's were I say a random word and you say the first word that comes to your mind." I explain simply.

"Alright."

I scan my brain for the most random word that can't be put dirty.

"Um... How about books?" I offer.

"Smart-ass."

"You."

"Hey!"

"Goodbye."

"Beatles."

"One Direction."

"Ew."

"Yes."

"Weddings."

"Beautiful."

"You." Duncan blurts out. He then realizes what he says and that he can't take it back. I just stare at him wide eyed.

"Okay, we're done!" I say quickly, looking right back out the window. Gosh, he always makes things awkward! I just wish this car ride was over.

But then it kind of got fun, because Geoff put in his rap cd. "Hey, Courtney!" Geoff calls from the front of the car.

"Yeah?" I question.

"Can you rap?" I look at him uncertain.

"I don't know... I guess." I shrug.

"Then why don't you rap for us?" he asks.

"Oh no!" I shake my head. Me? Rapping? No! Bad idea!

"Come on, Court! It would be fun!" Geoff pleads.

"Courtney! Courtney! Courtney!" Everyone chants.

"Please?" Duncan then again gives me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, what song?"

"Super Bass."

"Alright."

Geoff selects the song and presses play. I hear the music and wait for my cue. I'm so tired and so nervous. Gosh, I don't know how to rap! I listen to classical music for goodness sakes! I roll my eyes and get ready.

"This one is for the boys with the booming system

Top down, AC with the cooling system

When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up

Got stacks on deck like he savin' up

And he ill, he real, he might got a deal

He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill

He cold, he dope, he might sell coke

He always in the air, but he never fly coach

He a motherfing trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship

When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip

That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for

And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe

I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy

I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly

I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie

You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh

Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is

I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up"

Once I finished it was silent for a couple of minutes. Finally everyone process what just happened and started laughing.

"Well you don't have to be mean about!" I hit everyone over the head.

"I'm- sorry- that- was- just- so- funny!" Duncan got in between laughs.

"I'm not good with this stuff!" I hid myself in the my hands.

"No! You were good! It's just so freaking weird!" Bridge was laughing her butt off in the front right next to Geoff(Who was also laughing).

"Well than stop laughing!" I shout.

"Fine, fine." Trent gets out. Soon everyone's laughter dies down. The only thing remains is my huge blush.

"Forget you all! I'm taking a nap!"

I put my head on the window. Thankfully I was tired enough, that after a few seconds my eyes started to close. And I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	14. Lion

**Duncan's POV**

So by the time we got to California, Courtney was still asleep. I didn't know if I should wake her up or not. I mean if I kept her asleep, she would get mad at me for not waking her up. But if I woke her up, she would get mad at me for not letting her sleep. You can never win with her! So after a couple of minutes of thinking it over in my head, I decide to wake her.

"Hey, Courtney." I coon in her ear. She moved around a little and swatted me away as if I was fly.

So I tried shaking her, but her only response was flipping me off.

"Courtney, are you even asleep?" I ask.

"Halfway." She lifted her hand and slapped me. I rubbed at my face. I forgot, Courtney is a sleep talker and slapper.

"Come on! Wake up, we're here!" I yelled in her ear. I knew it was risky, but I had to wake her up somehow.

"Will you just let me sleep?" She looks at me with rage in her eyes. It's actually kind of hot.

But no one can judge me for thinking that! It's not like I have a girlfriend! Speaking of that, my ex-girlfriend, Gwen, is getting kind of cozy next to Trent. He's even pulling her luggage! Not that I care of course. I just feel bad for her boyfriend, poor kid doesn't even know he is probably going to get cheated on.

"No, now come on!" I pick Courtney up by her waist and throw her over my shoulder. "Now you are coming with me, whether you like it or not! And if you want to stay in your room and miss out on site seeing then be my guest!"

"It's alright, I'm pretty awake now!" She pounds on my back.

"Glad I didn't have to wake her." You could her Geoff mumble.

I carry Courtney the whole way up to her room. I got some weird looks coming up, but they should just stay out of my business! They don't know what I've been through.

Once I get to her room I kick the door open and throw her on the bed.

"Ow! You could have been a little more gentle!" She throws her head down on one of the pillows.

I look out of the window. "You know, I haven't thrown you on a bed since we last went out." I chuckle.

In response she throws a pillow at my head and yells, "Shut up!"

I turn around and she her face redder than my shoes. I laugh some more, clenching my sides. She gets even redder and turns away so I can't see her face. But little did she know that she was on the edge of the bed, so when she turned around she fell off.

"I hate you!" she called from the floor.

"Love you too!"

**Bridgette's POV**

"Open up!" I knock on her door for what seemed like the millionth time. "What the hell is taking her so long?"

"I don't know." Geoff put his ear up to the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper/ yell at him.

"Listening to see if she is in there." he replies.

"You have been spending too much time with Duncan." Even though I was complaining, I put my ear up to the door.

**Courtney's POV**

"I'm a lion!" Duncan shouted while jumping off the bed.

"You are an idiot!" I turn around in the computer chair back to the desk, where I was working on some homework.

"And you are a buzz kill!"

"Because some people out there are meant to be serious! Unlike you..."

"And some people out there are meant to have fun!" he turns my chair around.

"Guess their is every fun person for every serious person."

"Then you can be my serious!" he thrust his arms open.

"No offense but I want a better fun."

"I took a lot of offense to that. You know what! For this trip I am going to show you to have fun! I mean I have tried it in the past, but I'm going to try again! And this time I'm not giving up!"

"I don't know..." I look up at him with worry.

"It'll be fun." He offers.

I think for a couple of seconds. It would be fun to just let go, but that is only acceptable sometimes. Not all the time. Besides I already let loose once! Who says I have to do it again!

"Fine, you can _try_ to make me have fun. Doesn't mean I'm going to like it."

"Let's start now!"

He grabs my hand and pulls me out the room. But when he opened the door he accidently hit someone. When we both looked out, we saw Geoff and Bridgette on the ground holding their heads.

"You could have knocked!" Geoff whines.

"Were you guys spying on us?" I ask bewildered.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Geoff says while looking at everything in the hallway except us. Bridgette quickly hits him on the back of the head and looks at us apologetically.

"Sorry, we didn't want to interupt."

"It's okay." I quickly reply. I didn't want her to feel too bad about it, so I shrugged it off... Okay maybe I didn't quiet do that... Instead I said.

"How dare you guys invade our privacy! You could have came in! What did you think we could have possibly been doing! I am so dissapointed in you guys!" I yell.

"Well, we just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go out to eat." Geoff offered.

"We are going out in an hour." Bridgette gives me puppy dog eyes. Knowing it would be hardest to convince me.

"Fine, I'll just go get ready." I go to head back into my room, but Duncan follows me. "I would like to get ready _alone_, Duncan."

"Fine then." He says, but I hear him lowly mumble, "Prude."

"Whatever."

After about fourty five minutes I was finally ready. I slipped on a white dress with a brown waist belt and some brown wedges. I put my hair up in a low side ponytail, curling the ends, and put on some subtle make-up.

But when I walked out everyone was already ready, and waiting for me.

"Jesus, what took you so long?" Duncan whined.

"I was getting ready! Besides you guys said we were leaving in an hour. If I'm not wrong, it has only been fourty-five minutes." I state.

"Yeah, but most of us were already ready." Gwen points out.

"How about we go? I'm hungry!" Geoff shouts while running down the hallway.

"I swear it's like I'm dating a child." Bridge grumbles.


	15. This is what it feels like

**Duncan's POV**

"Come one I want to eat!" Geoff yells while pounding his head on the table.

"Geoff, stop it! We just got seated only five minutes ago, we have to wait for the waiter to get here." Trent put his jacket in front of where Geoff was hitting his head. If it were me, I would have let him keep hitting his head.

"When will he get here?" he still whines.

"Right now." Some random guy all of a sudden approached our table. He looked so full of himself. It made me want to punch the crap out of him."Hello, my name is Nathan and I will be your waiter today. What would you guys like to drink?"

"Coke!"

"Pepsi!"

" !"

"Iced tea!"

"Water!"

"Um-uh-." Courtney stuttered.

"She will take some rasberry ice tea." I ordered for her. I mean of course I knew what she would order. I've tooken her on enough dates to know what she likes to drink.

"Oh so, let me guess. That's your boyfriend?" Nathan asked Courtney while pointing to me.

"What? Wait- What? I mean- No! No, no, no, no, no!" Courtney shook her head from side to side while blushing.

"Good, so that means your free." Nathan smirk. Boy, what I wouldn't give to slap that right off his face.

"Well... There relationship is kind of complicated. It's like they are dating, but there not. It's kind of confusing. But right now Courtney is kind of friendzoning Duncan and-" Bridgette slapped Geoff in the back of the head before he could continue. Thank you, Bridge.

"Well-" Nathan was going to talk up again, but I stopped him.

"Just get us our drinks." I replied coldy.

"Duncan, that was rude." Courtney scolded me after Nathan left.

"What can I say? I don't like guys who are so smug." I put my hands behind my back leaning the chair backwards, but I lost my grip and fall.

"Oh... So, like you?" Courtney smirked at me from her spot at the table.

"Oh ha ha ha." I laugh sarcasticly, getting back up.

**Bridge's POV**

I didn't know if I should stop them. I wanted to, but at the same time I didn't. But they were doing it again! Courtney and Duncan were acting like, well Courtney and Duncan! They were teasing/flirting with each other!

What if they get back together? What if they start fighting again? What if they don't? What if-? You know what I shouldn't worry. Courtney wouldn't be that stupid to go back to him. Then again, I thought she wouldn't be stupid enough to actually like Dustin.

After that whole fiasco(A.K.A Duncan getting jealous with the waiter flirting with Courtney) we asked for a different waiter. This one was a thirty year old woman, so thank god no one got jealous anymore. So no one was staring at our table anymore.

That is until Duncan and Geoff thought it would be a great idea to have an eat off.

"I can eat waaaaaaaaaay more than you can!" Geoff agrued.

"No, I can eat more!" Duncan fired right back.

"Want to eat your words?"

"How about I just eat the food?"

"Oh god..." Gwen moaned.

"They aren't..." Courtney stared wide-eyed.

"Oh yes they would..." I nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

So after about fourty minutes both Duncan and Geoff had eaten spaghetti, lasagne, fettuccine, alfredo, and ten slices of pizza. Basically they almost ate as much as Owen. Almost.

"Truce?" Geoff asks.

"Truce." They fist bump, while holding their stomaches. I really hope the hotel has prune juice...

"How about we pay and then go walk and see the city." I suggest.

Everyone agreed, except Duncan and Geoff who insit that they be pushed around in wagons.

**Courtney's POV**

So halfway through site seeing Duncan threw up all over the side of someone's house. So not to ruin everyone else's time, I took Duncan back to the hotel.

"You know you're really stupid?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I kind of figured..." His face was scrunched up in so much pain I couldn't help, but giggle a little. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing..." I happily sigh.

It felt good to just hang out like this. As just friends, nothing more, nothing less.

"So..." he rubs the back of his neck,looking at me through those long eyelashes.

**Duncan's POV**

I was going to ask her if maybe sometime she would like to go out. I don't even know if it was the way she looked in the light(Now I'm sappy?!) or all the food I ate, but something just made me so optimistic.

Then Gwen came out of nowhere.

"Hey guys." she greeted.

"Hey... Gwen." Courtney said back with obvious tension.

"Hey." I gave a slight wave.

"If you want I can take Duncan back to his room." She offered.

"It's alright, I got it." Courtney flashed a fake smile.

"I _really _need to talk to him though..."

Courtney looked at Gwen and then at me uncertainly. I gave a small nod to reassure her it's okay. I kind of wanted to know what Gwen wanted to talk about.

"Okay... I'll just go hang out with everyone... I guess..." Then Courtney walked away. I wanted to stop her but Gwen's hand on my arm stopped me.

***Outside Duncan's hotel room***

"Duncan, we need to talk." Gwen begged.

"No, I'm good." I begin to leave into my room.

"Please! Duncan I try to talk to you, but you always ignore me!" She pleads. Not that I feel any remorse.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that."

"Duncan, wait-"

**Gwen's POV**

I go to make him look at me right when he turns around, making our lips accidently meet.

**Courtney's POV**

I go to make sure that Duncan made it to his room. I mean it's pretty obvious that neither me or Duncan trust Gwen that much. But when I turn the corner I see the exact same thing I saw durning World Tour. Duncan. And. Gwen. Kissing.

So this is what it feels like when your heart is breaking... Again.

-I'm so getting hate for this. Lol, sorry for such the long wait! I have been _really _busy. But I'm not giving up on finishing this story!=)


	16. You don't think?

**Hey Guys! This story is almost at one hundred reviews! I just wanted to say thanks to all of you! All of your reviews mean the world to me!=) And I am so sorry for not updating in forever!**

**Courtney's POV**

After seeing the whole... _kiss_, I decided to go back to my room as fast as possible before I puked all over the place. The memory is literally burning in my mind. Like after you see a disturbing picture on Facebook that you can't get off your mind. It's just in the back bugging and bugging you.

Ugh! How can I possibly face her or him or _them_ after I just saw that? Does he still like her? No, he couldn't possibly still like her after what she did! Didn't she move on from him?Why do I care? I-I-I-I mean I don't care, it's just- Ugh!

**Gwen's POV**

What happened last night was stupid. I'm stupid! I wish it never happened! I feel so bad... Right after the kiss, Duncan pushed me away and ran into his room. Poor guy, has some unresolved feelings for a certain someone. I could only imagine what would happen if _she_ saw what happened. All of hell would break out. Oh what would I do then?

So here we all are at a little 50s diner eating lunch. And I could honestly feel so much tension built up at the booth. Bridge and Geoff were totally oblivious to it though. Duncan was trying to make Courtney look at him but she kept ignoring him and playing with her food. Trent was giving Duncan the evil eye, and I was just avoiding everyone. You know, like I always do.

Of course I told Trent, which might have been a bad idea. Right after I told him he got all defensive and kept blaming Duncan for everything. I tried to reason with him that it wasn't all his fault, but he still stuck up for me. He is such a good friend, I don't deserve him...

"What happen to everybody? You guys are such downers." Geoff stated. _Tell me about it..._

"I can only imagine why." Trent said with an edge to his voice.

"Hey, Courtney. So... How are you liking California so far?" Duncan was acting so- _awkward_. I have never seen him like this before! It was as if he didn't know what to say. Which for as long as I have know Duncan, I know that he always has some cocky come back. It was in his blood. Something that came naturally to him.

But right as Duncan started talking Courtney dropped her fork immediately. Not looking up from her plate she stuttered out, "I-Uh-I'm- Not that hungry! So I'm-just- going to go." After she got that out-Talking at the speed of wind, might I add-she got up from the booth and hurried out.

"You know what," Duncan rubs the back of his neck not looking at anyone,"I'm not hungry either..." I don't think anyone would have thought anything of what had Duncan said, if it hadn't been for how sad his voice sounded. As if all the energy has been drained out of him. Just by looking at him you could tell that he was in pain. It made my heart ache. And soon Duncan left the diner too.

"I got Courtney..." Bridgette mummbled.

"And I got Duncan..."

The way they said it made it sound like a routine.

Not even after a couple of seconds, me and trent were the only ones at the booth.

"Did you see the way Duncan was acting?" I questioned. Even if Trent wasn't Duncan's biggest fan, he had to have seen how hurt he was. And maybe even felt the tiniest bit of gulit. Or is that just me?

"Yeah, and right after Courtney left... You don't think?" He raised one eyebrow. I guess he did notice. It was kind of hard not to.

"No- Maybe..."

"Does Duncan..."

"Probably."

"So... Duncan still likes Courtney..."

"Yep."

"Shit."

"Uh-huh."

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean, what are we going to do?" I asked uncertain. What can we do? It's not that he wants us to get them back together...

"I want to get them back together." And of course I was wrong once again.

"Tricky, how can we possibly get them back together?" I ask.

"They're Duncan and Courtney! They are bound to get back together.

**Courtney's POV**

Not long after I left, I could hear footsteps coming towards me. Not really up to talking to anyone right I now, I quickened my steps. But it didn't help with the fact that whoever was following me was a fast runner. Soon enough they had their hand locked around me arm.

"Bridge, if that's you I don't want to talk." I mummble, trying to loosen the dead tight grip.

"Guess again." I heard the exact voice I really didn't want to hear.

"What do you want, Duncan?" I turn around to face him, which was pretty hard, seeing as he still didn't let go of me.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't talked to me all morning." He looked me dead in the eye. It was one of those stares, that no matter how hard you tried, you could never look away. A stare that twisted your insides and left you weak in the knees.

"Nothing's wrong." I lie smoothly. I couldn't tell him I saw him kiss Gwen. It would be too risky, and he would probably get mad.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" He questioned further.

"I'm always angry at you. What's new?"

"No, this is different. If you were really upset you would have walked away by now and call me a pig or something." He did have a point. Infact I wanted to call him a lot of names at the moment. "You know what. You have been uptight this whole trip. It's time to make you have some fun." He began to pull on my arm.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, trying to walk the other way.

"You'll see."

_It's never good when he says that._


	17. Fun part 1

**Courtney's POV**

"I'm serious Duncan. Tell me where you are taking me! I never said I wasn't mad at you anymore. Duncan? Duncan! Are you even listening to me?" I kept yelling in his ear, like I always do. Hopefully history will repeat itself and like old times he would just let me go, due to annoyance of my voice.

"First you just have to wait and see where I'm taking you. Second, just like I said earlier you aren't mad at me. And you know it! You're just trying to hide it, for some reason." He said while still pulling me by the arm, not even looking back. His grip on my arm is so strong- because I know for a fact that he doesn't want me running off- that I can't even feel my arm anymore. But he lightly lets go a bit so I don't feel that much pain. But even if I did I could handle it, and we both know it.

"Can I have a hint?" I pleaded. Hoping to get something out of him.

"Nope."

"This isn't funny." I tried to pull away, but his grip on me tightens even more, if that is even possible.

"I think it is." He chuckles. Usually when he chuckled I couldn't help but admit that I loved hearing the sound. Inside my head of course, never would I ever admit it out loud. But when I hear his chuckle now it sounds like it is mocking me.

"You always think my misery is funny." I reply bitterly.

"I actually don't." Duncan says, slightly annoyed.

"It seems like you do." I mumble under my breath so he can't hear.

"Hold on, we're almost there." he grunts.

I let him tug me along for the rest of the way, not really wanting to fight at the moment. It didn't take that long to get to the destination. After about five mintutes of being tugged by my arm, Duncan finally stops and goes behind me to cover my eyes. I struggle a bit in his arms.

"Okay, no peaking. Or else..." Duncan warns.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" I ask sarcasticly.

"Kick me in the nuts and run away." He replies honestly. I would have done that though, so I stop moving around and just follow him.

"Hold on we are almost there."

"How did you even find this place?" I ask. But Duncan doesn't respond. So I ask again, " How did you find this place? Tell me the truth."

"Bridgette told me about it, and I thought it sounded pretty fun." he says all nonchalant. "Okay, we're here." Duncan announces and takes his hands away from my face.

I blink my eyes for a bit due to the fact that they were closed for awhile. Ignoring the cold that came to my face since Duncans warm hands weren't there anymore.

I had to admit the place was beautiful. It looked like we were in the middle of a forest. Trees lining the big beautiful lake in the middle. It was like a painting with a bunch of pretty blues and greens mixed together. I was tempted to take out a camera right on the spot and take a picture, but sadly had no camera on me.

"Wow, this is really pretty. But how is it going to make me have fun?" I ask questionably. I was so busy looking at the beautiful scenery, that I paid no attention the green haired punk behind me.

When I turn around the first sight that awaits me is a shirtless Duncan that is taking his pants off.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked blushing brightly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Princess." He smirks. I quickly look away, afraid that he was going to get fully naked. But thankfully he stops till all he is wearing is a pair of blue boxers.

He starts walking away. But after a couple of steps he turns around and runs toward the lake. Diving head first into the water. When he finally comes up he calls out to me.

"You are crazy!" I shout.

"Aren't you coming in?" He shouts right back with a big smile on his face. It's kind of adorable the way his dark wet hair was falling in his face covering up the icy blue eyes.

"No way." I say shaking my head side to side, keeping my feet planted to the ground.

"Why not?" he swims to the outer rim of the lake looking up at me.

"Because I don't have a bathing suit on." I state.

"That shouldn't stop you."

"You want me to go in there wearing only my under garments?" I ask appauled.

"I did." he shrugs.

"But this is different!" I yell, the blush on my face growing darker.

"Nothing I haven't seen."

I wanted to swim around in the cold water, but I didn't want to strip down to just a bra and underwear in front of my ex. Though he has seen it all, it's still degrading.

But after I while I put all of my thoughts aside. Ignoring the thoughts in the back, I went behind a tree and took my top and pants off. Coming out I laid them right next to Duncan's so I wouldn't loose them.

But still I just stood there afraid to jump.

"What's taking so long?" Duncan asks. By now he is just floating on his back like he has no care in the world. I swear sometimes I wish I could be like that. And if I dive in now-even if it's only for a couple of hours- I could be like that. But that's only if I jump.

I walk away, just like Duncan did, and turn around and run like my life depends on it. And soon enough I'm taking the jump.

The first couple of seconds in the water was a shock. The coldness wrapping itself around me as I slowly let my body sink down. After awhile I know I have to come up for air, so I surface to the top, by now my body becoming somewhat use to the water.

"Took you long enough."

"Well I usually don't go swimming in my underwear with an ex-boyfriend."

"Atleast I didn't ask you to go skinny-dipping. We still could-"

"Ugh, you perve!" I cut him off. My anger got the best of me as I splashed some water in his face.

"Hey!" he shouts, splashing some water right back at me.

Of course this starts an all out water fight. At first it was an actually fight, both of us wrestling against each other while trying to stay afloat. But after awhile our uncontrolable laughing stops both of us from proceeding our little war.

"You act like my 5 year old cousin." I giggle.

"Is that good or bad?" he asks with one eyebrow raised.

It feels so good to just hang out with him like this. It was like one of those rare moments we had when we were dating. We didn't fight, but we just hung out and talked and on some level got along.

"Yeah, it's good. But you still annoy the crap out of me." I smirk.

"Hahaha." he laughs sarcastily, which causes me to laugh.

"We should go back to the hotel. I bet Bridgette is worried sick about me." I go to get up and out of the water, but Duncan grabs me before I can.

"Oh come on, we barely even did anything!" he complains.

"I'm tired, our friends have no clue where we are, and I didn't even eat that much."

"That's your fault for not eating." he points out. I can see in his eyes that he is disappointed for me not wanting to stay. It makes me feel bad, but not as bad as knowing that everyone else is probably worried. I can even imagine Bridge going to the cops to file a missing persons report.

"I promise we can do _whatever _you want. _Tomorrow_. But right now we really have to go tell everyone we are okay."

Duncan's hold on me loosens and I get up and head over to my dry clothes. I quickly get them on to warm me up a bit.

"You promise?" he asks and he also gets out.

"Promise."


	18. Fun part 2

**Thank you guys so much! Last chapter has reached this story 100 reviews! It makes me so happy to know that you all enjoy reading "Friends". Anyways, enjoy!=)**

**Courtney's POV**

_It was a black hole. I literally mean a black hole. There was nothing there- atleast I don't think there was. It was kind of vivid. Just a big black nothing, but at the same time something. Like a bunch of memories coming back._

_"Ssshhh- it's okay-."_

_"I'm scared-."_

_"I love you-."_

_"I never thought you would do this to me-."_

_"Courtney wait-!"_

_"I just wish I could fall asleep... And never wake up-."_

"Courtney..." I hear Duncan call to me.

"What?" I ask half asleep.

"Get up. You have to get ready." He shakes me a little. By now I'm fully awake. Thankful to get away from all the terrible memories from my past.

"Why?" I complain. Still tired from last night.

Right when we got back, Bridge pumbles us with question. And after about fifteen minutes of anwsering them, Geoff offers for all of us to go on a hike through the forest. At first we thought it would be fun, because at the end of the hike is a beautiful waterfall. There was two different routes, the three mile one, and the four and a half mile one. Geoff of course picks the four and a half mile one saying it would be fun for all of us to spend as much quality time as we can. Let's just say at the end we took the wrong turns and ended up right bak at the beginning without seeing a waterfall-and might I add by now it is about seven o'clock. Which says a lot since we left at about one o'clock and the hike was only suppouse to be three hours.

"Because... Guess where I'm taking you."

"What place are we going to which requires you to wake me up at five in the morning." I ask him irritated.

"I'm taking you to six flags."

"Yay!" I mumble into my pillow.

"Get up." he coos in my ear, playing with my hair.

"Fine." I say while I get up from the bed. Goosebumps rising on the part where Duncan's fingers lightly touched. I try to ignore the feeling, but it was really hard. "Wow, you are already ready?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah..." his voice is barely a whisper, a slight blush growing on his face.

"Aw... You were excited to spend the day with me." I accuse.

"Maybe." he jokes with me, lightly punching my arm.

I giggle while I head to the bathroom, a blushing forming on my cheeks as well.

It took some time to pick out a comfortable outfit. Soon I settled into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that said, "You want a cookie?" in rainbow letters. With a pair of rainbow converse and a cookie necklace with cookie earrings. The outfit in itself was really preppy.

"Wow." Duncan's starts to laugh when I come out.

"Oh ha ha. We are going to Six Flags, it's not like I'm going to wear a dress and some heels." I retort.

"No- no! I like it! It looks really good on you." Duncan says with a blush on his face for the second time this day. Which says a lot since it's only morning and Duncan almost never blushes.

"So, why don't we getting going?" I ask pointing towards the door, eager to leave.

"Okay!"

**Duncan's POV**

The drive to six flags was pretty fun. It was nice to have a tiny fight with Court, I know I'm a sick person. But it wasn't a huge fight! It was just a fight about what radio station we should listen to...

"Duncan! I am not listening to that garbage you call music!" She quickly changed the channel once she heard the peircing screams of one of the metal bands.

"Yeah, and I'm not listening to some auto-tune that people actually enjoy listening to." I reach my hand over and change the channel back.

"It's better then listening to a guy scream for three minutes." she reaches over to change the channel once again. And it went like that for a couple of minutes, both of us changing the channel right after the other.

_So here's my number-_

_We are young forever!-_

_I live for the applause-_

_In the diary of jane-_

_That's what makes you beautiful-_

_I'm so sick-_

_L.U.V Madonna-_

_I can feel you all around me-_

_Some nights I'm scared you'll forget me-_

"Okay stop!" Courtney yells when I go to change it. "We are not going to decide any time soon what to listen to, so why don't we just not listen to anything?" she suggests. Which I have to admit its better than constantly changing the radio stations.

"Fine, it doesn't even matter we are already there." I say as I pull up into the parking lot.

"Finally." I hear her mumble under her breath. That girl sometimes gets me so aggravated, and I love it.

**Courtney's POV**

So after being there for several hours we have not ridden any rollercoaster. And not because the lines we are too long- even though they were- it was because I was too scared to go on one.

"Oh come on! It's just a roller coaster! I know you have been on one before." Duncan says as he tries to persuade me to get in the line.

"Yeah, I have. And the last time I was on one I puked at the top, you know I'm not that good with turns and drops and all that stuff!" I agrue back. Trying to convince him I shouldn't go on.

"Just one time, okay?" he looks at me with those big blue puppy dog eyes. And I couldn't help but give in.

"Fine." I sigh. And he pulls me in the line.

*Fourty-five minutes later*

"Can we go?" I plead.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, we are next."

And in horror I see the death machine pull up signaling our time to get on. And reluctantly I get on while the guy pushed the bars down after we strap ourselves in.

"Duncan, I barley even passed the weight requirment. What if I fling off?" I ask worriedly, as a bunch of visions of me falling off popped into my head. Which only made me more nervous.

"Don't worry, I got you." He says to me. And with that Duncan takes a hold of my hand and gives in a reassuring squezze. It made me feel a bit better, as the rollercoaster made it's way.

It wasn't so bad at first, just some sharp turns. But then we got to the dip. And the whole time we slowly climbed up my stomache was reeling. I felt bad for Duncan, with how tight my hand was gripping his. I could have sworn I was about to pull it out of it's socket.

"It's okay." he tries to calm me. But nothing was able to.

And finally we were at the top and it took it's damn time to just wait there for a while, letting the feeling of being up in the sky with only a metal rod holding you down set in. And then- we dropped.

I can honestly say everyone elses screams were not even close to mines. But thankfully we got to the bottom and I was safe.

"Hahaha! See! I Told you, you had nothing to worry about." Duncan laughed right beside me, and the fact that my hand was holding his settled into my mind and I quickly pulled away while blushing.

"Yeah." I breathe out.

"Come on, I'm hungry." He says while pulling me out of the mini-car and towards the food court.

**Duncan's POV**

"Well today was pretty fun." I say while dipping my chicken strip into my ranch dressing and shoving it in my mouth. The day was quite pleasing even though most of it was spent playing carnival like games and winning super hero prizes. But nothing beat the feeling of being on that roller coaster with Courtney and her holding my hand for dear life.

"Yeah, fun." She says sarcastically, while taking a bite out of her salad. "After this can we head back? I'm kind of tired."

"Sure, but first I want to do something."

"What's that?" she looks at me questionably.

"I want to go to the photobooth and take some pictures."

"Okay." she smiles. And once we were finished eating we headed straight to a photobooth.

"I'll pay for it." she goes to take some money out of her pocket.

"No let me." I put on hand over hers to make her stop and reach for my wallet and pull out three bucks and stick it in the machine.

For the first photo me and her both did fish faces and for the second one we pointed fake hand guns at the camera.

"What should we do for the last one?" she asks as she turns her head to me.

"I think I have an idea." I smirk and right when the countdown on the screen hits three I lean in and kiss her on the cheek.

**Oh my gosh! So much fluff! Or little fluff. I don't know... Lol, anyways you would not believe how many people have asked me to go to six flags with them this week! I was like, "No! I want to stay home and eat!" And of course update this story! Hope you guys all liked it!=)**


	19. Yes

**Courtney's POV**

Sadly, we had to leave California. Vacations are not meant to last, no matter how much I wish they were. It was just so good to get away from everything.

Espically the whole thing with Dustin, I had promised that I would come back for an anwser to his question. But I still didn't know what to think of anything. I mean sure- he is a very attractive, nice guy. But ever since Duncan kissed me on the cheek I have been even more confused than ever!

Did I still have feelings for Duncan? Well that was a stupid question, I will always have feelings for him. But did I want to get back with him? And if I did, would it be fair to Dustin if I went out with him even though I liked Duncan?

Right now I just wish I could hide away and avoid everything. Avoid having to talk to Duncan. Avoid anwsering Dustin's question. Avoid Gwen's stares. And avoid all of Bridgette's questions.

"What is wrong girl?" Amma asks as she comes into my room to get my dirty laundry ready.

"Amma, I don't know what to do!" I say as I fall back into my pillows.

"Do about what, child?" she questions while folding all my clean clothes.

"Dustin asked me out, and I told him I would tell him my anwser when I got back from California and I still don't know what to tell him. I mean I like him, but I don't know if I like him like him. And at California I saw Duncan kiss Gwen and I don't know if that meant anything to him. Plus Duncan kissed me on the cheek, and I think I might like him!" I get out in one breath, leaving me panting.

"Seems like you got yourself in a pickle." she notes.

"Yeah." I breath out while running my hands along my face. "I need help."

"You want to know what I think?" she asks, and I nod. "I think you should follow your heart, do what you think is right. Because in the end, the only thing that matters is your happiness."

She was right, my only priority should be myself. I had to do what I had to do.

"Thanks, Amma. You always give the best advice." I say while getting off my bed to hug her.

"Anytime."

**Bridgette's POV**

So, we were all back at school. Much to the boys dismay. I actually kind of liked being back. And we all expected Courtney to be happy, since she was able to go back to her studies. But I could tell that something was bothering her.

"Hey, Court. What's wrong?" I ask, while we were all in the lunchroom.

"Huh?" she looks up from her plate of food. "Oh, nothing. Everything is... Fine." she gets out.

"Are you sure?" I ask worriedly. She was my best friend, and I was always there to look after her. I just wish that she would tell me what's wrong. She never would like to talk about her feelings, at least not with everyone else around.

"Yeah." she gives me a slight nod. I knew that she could tell I was going to talk to her about it later.

*After Lunch*

"Okay, what is going on with you?" I ask once lunch was over.

"Bridge, I told you. It's nothing, just let me handle this." she say stubbornly.

I dig down deep into my memory to see if I could remember anything that was bothering her before. I slowly came to the realization of what was bothering her.

"Is this about Dustin?" I question, looking her over carefully.

"Maybe..."

"So, what are you going to tell him?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." she calls over her shoulder as she heads to her next class. Leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway confused.

**Duncan's POV**

So, my next class was Science. Which I hated, because I shared it with a certain someone that I did not like seeing.

I tried my best to pay attention to the teacher, but Dustin's glares that were sent to the back of my head bothered me too much. I whipped my head around to send him a glare back. But luck was not on my side, seeing as the teacher took note of this and gave me a detention.

And at the end of class, I could have sworn that I saw a smirk on that jerks face. The never of some people.

But I could sadly recognize that facial expression as one that I use to always adorn. It was the look I would wear when I knew I won the prize, the same look I was wearing when Courtney and I first kissed.

**Dustin's POV**

Courtney was back, and ready to anwser my question. And I knew what she was going to say. I mean who could resist saying yes to me? No one!

I just couldn't wait to shove it into Duncan's face afterwards. Him feeling all the guilt of his "Princess" in the arms of another man.

He probably thinks that she is going to go back to him. But why would she? After he tore her heart out, it should be the last thing she does! If my girlfriend cheated on me with one of her guy friends on television, I know I would never go back to her.

He deserves all the pain that comes to him.

**Courtney's POV**

It was time. I knew it was. He was waiting, and I was ready to get it all over with.

The bell rings for the end of school and everyone is rushing to get out and go home. But I'm walking slowly-like a zombie- all the way to his locker. Trying to make time slow down, for everything to stop.

I imagined this all day long, praying that a bomb would go off somewhere to give me an excuse to run away from the situation. But no bomb went off, the only thing that was making a ticking noise was the clock. Counting down my footsteps.

I turn the hall and see him at his locker, he is staring directly at me. Waiting. But I wasn't ready! Why couldn't he wait?

But it was to late to turn back now, so I had to keep walking. Walking and walking and walking.

I notice a few other people there. Bridgette and Geoff. I bet they were also eager to hear the answer.

I flash a glance at Bridgette. She knows what I'm going to say, but Geoff-as usual- is left clueless as to everything that is going on.

"Hey, so..."Dustin greets me as I stop infront of his locker.

This is the moment. All eyes are on me. The whole room is quiet. Except for the ticking.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Yes, I will go out with you."

**And I'm going to get hate for this... Anyways hoped you all enjoyed and I'm going to go and listen to some music! Anways, see you all next time!=)**


	20. Fight!

**Bridgette's POV**

I can not believe that girl! Why in the world would she do that? Is she insane? Is she stupid? I just- Ugh!

Now I knew something was going on. From the moment I met Dustin, I knew he was planning something sick. This has to be it. He probably wants to take all her money. Or throw her off her studies so she won't get in a good college. Or he might even want to get in her pants, and leave her after the pregnancy test shows up positive. Or even worse- kill her in her sleep.

The possibilties were endlesss! The boy was a no good lying- When I saw Courtney walking down the hall I was praying to god that she was going to tell him no.

But the words came out of her mouth. She said yes. She freaking said yes! But why? It was so obvious that she likes Duncan- not Dustin.

Maybe she was using him as a rebound. Maybe she needed something to get away from Duncan. I really don't know what her reason was for saying yes, but whatever that reason is- it better be good.

I can only imagine what will happen once Duncan finds out. Duncan. Duncan. Duncan.

What is he going to do. What will he do? I have know Duncan for two years of my life. And the angriest I have ever seen him is either after him and Courtney had a fight, or a guy was flirting with Courtney. And in either of those times when he was pissed, it was ugly.

I bet by the end of the week. Dustin is going to be in the hospital.

**Geoff's POV**

After seeing what went down in the hall both me and Bridgette promised not to tell Duncan about what had happened. If he was going to hear it, it needed to be from Courtney. But then again he could always hear it from someone else.

But when I saw him at Science class it was so hard keeping it all in.

"Hey!" Duncan greeted me as he sat down. I gave a slight wave of my hand, letting him know that I had seen him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" he asks watching my facial expression trying to get something out of it. I was trying my hardest to keep a poker face on.

"Oh, nothing!" I say, shrugging it off.

"Okay, dude." he said, turning towards the teacher.

I know I'm a weak person, but just looking at him made me want to blurt out everything I knew. _Everything._

I was just so, so weak! So weak...

**Duncan's POV**

I swear everyone has been so weird around me lately. I mean what have I done? I don't remember stealing anyones underwear recently. Or have I? I can't seem to remember. I can't remember much lately. Like everything was going by in a haze.

It all started this morning when Bridge wouldn't look me in the eye. And then it contuined when Geoff was acting weird in Science. And all day Courtney was avoiding me. What did I do wrong? I repeat. What did I do wrong?!

Okay, so maybe I wasn't really bothered by Geoff and Bridgette shunning me- It was about to happen some time. But what really bothered me was Courtney. I guess I just got to use to her being around all the time.

This couldn't possibly be about the whole kissing Gwen thing, could it? And if so, why wasn't everybody mad at me before? I mean you can't just be all happy go lucky with someone for a few days and then all of a sudden not even acknowledge the person at all. It's criminal!

While I was walking I noticed Geoff all the way at his locker talking to Bridge. And when she left I thought it would be the perfect time to confront him.

"Hey, Geoff!" I called out. He quickly turn his head towards my voice as if he was afraid. I don't know what for. I promised I wasn't going to punch him for the fun of it anymore.

"H-H-Hey, Duncan." he says back with a wavering voice, scratching the back of his head.

"I have to ask you a question." I blurt out. Wanting to get right to the point. I had no time for small talk.

"Why? Who told you?" he demands. Once he sees the curious look on my face he quickly takes it back, "Uh- I mean- You can ask me anything."

"Why has everyone been avoiding me lately?" I ask.

"I don't know what your talking about." he lies smoothly. Must have picked it up from me.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I excuse. I knew the one way to get to Geoff was bugging him and bugging him until something came out.

"Nope, by the way what was homework for Science? I forgot to write it down." he says.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and walk away. This was bull!

And of course drama seemed to follow me everywhere I go. Walking down the hallway I find everyone whispering and trying to get in glances without me looking. They were all idiots.

After the long day I have been having so far, all I wanted to do was just go home. I wonder if anyone would care if I left early. Probably not. But I still wasn't going home, because I still had time to confront Court.

Speak of the devil, I see her at her locker getting her books.

Oh, how she has changed. I reflect back on the Courtney that I use to know. Freckles with short carmel hair and tan skin. A pain in the ass, but worth it once you got through to her. But the Court now had longer hair, reaching a bit past her shoulders. I wonder if she got a haircut. Olive skin, a skinnier frame. And if you asked me most of the changes were just subtle. Nothing noticeable. But her eyes, her eyes were the ones that have changed the most.

Of course her eye color have seemed a bit different. Instead of the black color, it seemed more of a very dark, dark brown. A bit more- tired. You could see the bags already forming underneath, and the red veins popping out from the corners. No longer the old spark that use to show her whole personality.

It took a lot of my courage to go up to her and talk. "Hey." I squeak out. Ugh! What the hell was wrong with me? I was loosing my edge... Maybe I would go on a bike ride later and carve something into a tree- I don't know.

"Hey." she breaths out and looks over my face carefully. Probably trying to figure out if I was mad or not. But after a couple of seconds her whole entire body seems to relax, meaning she saw no hint of anger. Which of course made me relax too.

"So..." I begin, not really knowing what I should say to her, but knowing that I wanted to say something, "How has your day been?"

"Okay." she whispers while looking down.

"Oh..." I say also looking down. She had this way of making my whole mood change depending on what she said and how she responded to things that I have said or done. And I hated it.

I thought now would probably be the perfect time to tell her about the whole kiss between me and Gwen and that it meant nothing. Maybe then Court would warm up to me even more than before. And maybe- just maybe- would she take me back.

But right when I sucked in a huge breath to tell her, the jackass "Dustin" comes over and puts an arm around her. My hands instantly ball into fist and everything inside of me says to punch him. But I hold it in, since Court was right here.

"Hey." he says with a fake smile.

"Hi, and why are you here?" I fake a smile right back at him.

"To see my girlfriend." he says. And that makes my anger jump all the way to the roof.

"Where is she at?" I ask, praying to god it wasn't Courtney.

And then he says it. The words I was hoping wasn't going to come out of his mouth, but he says it. "You are looking at her."

I don't know what really happend after that. In fact, I thinking my mind just gave up to my body and let it take from there. Because before I can stop it, my fist slams right into his jaw. And man did it feel good.

He lets go of Courtney's shoulder and rubs the spot where I hit him so a bit. Smiling a smile so evil and pulling his arm backwards and slamming fowards onto my face.

And like I said, it was a haze. Next thing I knew we were both on the ground with some blood covering the crappy white floors. Gasps filled my ears from the students that were all circling around us, trying to get in a look at what was going to be all the buzz by this afternoon.

But sadly the fight stopped as soon as it begun when a few male teachers pulled us both off each other. And I wouldn't even mind if they hadn't, I wanted to get in a few more punches.

But looking down on the ground I realize I got maybe a bit too much in. Most of the blood that lay on the ground was coming from Dustin, only some of it for me. And you could say it was because I was a good fighter, but if you asked me it was because I had so much hate built up for that guy I had to let it out.

But hey, atleast I didn't have to worry about Courtney was going to say. Because I now had suspension for a couple of weeks and wouldn't be seeing anyone knowing that my parents were going to ground me.


End file.
